Promessa rompida
by Franciele-chan
Summary: Tenten é traída pelo namorado. Depois dessa traição, promete nunca mais se apaixonar. Mas, ao conhecer um garoto, ela terá que quebrar essa promessa. Muitas brigas e confusões estão por vir. Casal principal: NejiTen. Outros: ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Capitulo 1

Yo povo ô

Bom, essa fic aqui eu fiz a partir de um sonho... embora ela esteja inteiramente modificada ¬¬"

Nenhum personagem de Naruto me pertencesse, porque se pertencesse eu já teria agarrado o Naruto a séculos --

* * *

**1º capitulo**

- Tenten, não fique assim. Ele não merece nenhuma lágrima sua. – dizia uma garota loira, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga que estava com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Vo-você não en-entende Ino... – dizia Tenten, soluçando, enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam pela sua face – eu o amava. Por que ele fez isso?

- Tenten, você conhece os homens. São uns galinhas – começou a falar uma garota de cabelos rosas que estava sentada na beira da cama de Tenten.

- Ah Sakura, nem todos... – começou Ino, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Tenten – o Shika não é assim.

- Do que vocês estão falando garotas? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos azulados, que estava entrando no quarto com um copo de água na mão.

- Em como os homens são galinhas. – Sakura disse, enquando olhava um porta retrato que continha uma foto de Tenten.

- Toma Tenten, é água com açúcar – a garota de cabelos azulados estendeu o copo para a amiga, que agora já estava mais calma.

- Obrigada, Hinata.

Hinata apenas sorriu e se sentou em uma cadeira que havia por ali.

- Tenten, agora que você já está mais calma, que tal contar o que exatamente aconteceu? – perguntou Ino, olhando para a amiga.

- Tudo bem... eu vou contar... bom, foi assim...

_Narração da Tenten._

Eu havia acabado de acordar. Para mim, era um dia normal como todos os outros. Era, até eu encontrar uma carta em baixo da porta. Eu nem desconfiava o que era. Achei que era uma carta do Kiba, mais não era. Abri a carta, cheia de curiosidade e comecei a ler:

"_Tenten, _

_Você não me conhece, mais eu te conheço. E muito bem. Só estou te mandando essa carta para te dar um aviso: abra os seus olhos. O Kiba está te traindo. Não acredita? Quer uma prova? Hoje, as 3:00h, vá até a sorveteria ki-delicia (sem idéia para um nome melhor... ) que fica do outra lado da cidade e ai sim você saberá do que eu estou falando..._

_Ass: Anônimo _

Estava tremendo. Será que o Kiba estava mesmo me traindo? Não. Impossível. Mais como a curiosidade falava mais alto, resolvi ir até lá, mesmo sabendo que seria uma grande perca de tempo. Tinha certeza absoluta de que aquela carta era um trote, mas, mesmo assim, não custava nada eu ir até lá. Três horas em ponto eu estava lá. Havia uma lanchonete em frente a sorveteria. Entrei na lanchonete e fiquei de olho na sorveteria, para ver se avistava o Kiba. Dito e feito. O Kiba apareceu com uma garota que eu desconhecia. Entraram na sorveteria. Kiba puxou a cadeira para a garota e ela se sentou. Ela não era feia. Tinha cabelos ruivos que iam até o meio das costas, ondulados, pele clara e olhos castanhos. Na minha opinião, devia ser apenas uma amiga do Kiba. Mas, desde quando amigos se beijam? Kiba começou a beijar essa garota e eu vendo tudo! Meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas e eu fui até o Kiba e aquela garota.

Cheguei perto na mesa deles, que não haviam me visto ainda, pois estavam no maior amasso.

- Então é aqui que você todas as tardes, Kiba? – comecei a falar, lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Imediatamente, eles se separaram. Kiba olhou para mim, surpreso.

- Tenten... não é nada disso que você está pensando... (todo homem fala isso quando e pego no flagra... huhauahua) – ele tentou se explicar, mais eu o interrompi, gritando:

- "NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?" VOCÊS HOMENS SÃO UNS CARAS-DE-PAU MESMO! EU VI KIBA! EU VI VOCÊ BEIJANDO ESSA DAÍ! – apontei para a garota que, segundo atrás, ele estava beijando – NINGUÉM ME CONTOU! EU VI COM OS MEUS PROPRIOS OLHOS! ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS, KIBA!

Tirei a aliança de namoro do meu dedo em joguei na cara dele. Minha vista estava um pouco embaçada por causa das lágrimas que escorriam sem parar. Olhei em volta e reparei que todos estavam olhando para mim e para o Kiba, mas não liguei. Sai correndo de lá. Não queria ficar nem mais um segundo sequer lá. Cheguei em casa e liguei pra vocês. Não queria ficar sozinha. Bom, e o resto vocês já sabem.

Fim da narração da Tenten.

- Aquele Kiba é um cachorro mesmo (huhauhauahu) – Ino falou, com os dentes cerrados.

- Ei, que tal nos irmos dar uma volta? Ai a Tenten esquece toda essa história!

- Grande idéia Hinata! Eai, o que me diz Tenten?

- Ah Sakura, eu não sei... não to muito boa pra dar voltas...

- Tenten, não seja estraga-prazeres! Você não deve ficar chorando por alguém que não te merece! Anda, vai tomar um banho e se arrumar...

- Mais Ino...

- Nada de mais... agora vai...

Tenten deu um longo suspiro. Sabia que não ia consegui fazer as amigas mudarem de opinião. Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu uma roupa qualquer, penteou os cabelos e saiu do quarto. (N/A: as garotas haviam saído do quarto e estavam na sala, se não, como a Tenten ia se trocar? )

- Vamos Tenten. Vamos a uma lanchonete aqui perto. Não quero mais ver você triste – disse Ino, passando um braço pelo ombro de Tenten e a conduzindo a porta.

As quatro saíram da casa de Tenten, conversando alegremente. Menos Tenten, que ainda estava abalada pelo ocorrido.

- Meninas, eu vou fazer uma promessa e quero que vocês escutem bem – começou Tenten.

As outras garotas pararam de conversar e passaram a prestar atenção em Tenten.

- Bom, eu quero dizer que nunca mais vou me apaixonar. Nunca mais vou sofrer por amor. Nunca mais. Isso é uma promessa.

As outras olharam Tenten, incrédulas.

- Mais Tenten você não pode fazer uma promessa dessas – falou Ino.

- Não só posso como já fiz. Só estou falando pra vocês porque vocês são minha amigas e, por favor, não façam nada pra eu esquecer essa promessa, ok?

- Mais, Tenten... –disse Sakura.

- Apenas prometam – pediu Tenten.

As garotas sabiam que Tenten era cabeça dura e não havia nada para que ela mudasse de Tenten.

As garotas suspiraram.

- Tudo bem Tenten, nós prometemos – respondeu Ino, por fim.

Tenten deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a caminhar com as garotas. Nunca mais iria se apaixonar, nunca mais iria sofrer por amor. Nunca mais.

* * *

Pronto povo ô/  
primeiro capitulo postada )

ainda há muitos pela frente oO

Bjs e deixem reviews


	2. Capitulo 2

Olá povo ô/

mais um capitulo xD

* * *

**2º Capitulo**

_Um mês depois..._

Tenten estava dormindo tranqüilamente, quando...

TRIMMMMM TRIMMMMM (pensem nisso como o som de um telefone tocando...XD)

A garota acordou assustada. Levantou e olhou para o telefone, que ainda tocava. Quem estaria ligando as 6:00h da manhã para ela?

Atendeu o telefone e disse, mesmo sem saber quem era:

- Ei cara, você sabe que horas são? São 6:00h da manhã. Isso não é hora para ficar ligando pra casa dos outros e...

- Vai com calma estressadinha...

- Ino? É você?

- Não, é o coelhinho da páscoa querendo saber qual o ovo você vai querer ganhar O.O...

- Coelhinho da páscoa? Em fevereiro? Eu pensei que a páscoa fosse só em abril... .

- Senhor, daí-me paciência... Sou eu, a Ino. Você esqueceu que dia é hoje?

- Hammmmm... Páscoa? -

- Tenten... acorda pra vida, garota! Hoje começa as aulas!

- Aulas? Que aulas? O.O

- Ai criatura... as aulas. Esse é o nosso ultimo ano na escola, lembra?

Tenten pensou um pouco e depois disse, ou melhor, gritou:

- INO! AS AULAS COMEÇAM HOJE! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISOU? AI MEU DEUS, EU TO ATRASADA! TE ENCONTRO NA ESCOLA, TCHAU.

- T.T

Tenten colocou o telefone no gancho e correu para o banheiro. Despiu-se e entrou no box. Ligou o chuveiro e tomou um banho rapido. Se enrolou em uma toalha e correu para o quarto.

- Droga, to atrasada.

Vestiu a primeira calça jeans que viu na frente e uma blusinha branca que tinha um coração vermelho no meio. Olhou no relógio: 7:00h.

Pegou seu material e desceu correndo as escadas. Quando estava na porta, sentiu seus pés gelados e olhou para baixo:

- Nossa, eu ia ir sem sapato pra escola... .

Subiu correndo as escadas e calçou uma rasteirinha. Desceu novamente as escadas e saiu de casa. Chegou à escola as 7:30h em ponto.

- Ufa... deu tempo...

- TENTEN !! AQUI OH!!

Tenten olhou para o lado e, não muito longe dali, uma loira acenava freneticamente, fazendo sinal para que Tenten se aproximasse.

Tenten andou calmamente até ela, que estava junto com a Sakura e a Hinata.

- Olá garotas.

- Tenten !! Quanto tempo!! – Sakura deu um abraço forte na amiga.

- Sa...kura... eu... não... consi... go... respi...rar... – falou Tenten, com dificuldade e começando a ficar roxa.

- Desculpa - Sakura soltou a garota, um pouco sem graça – não calculei a minha força.

- Percebi... – falou Tenten, agora respirando normalmente.

- Oi Tenten! – Hinata acenou para a garota.

- Oi Hinata.

- Bom, o papo ta bom, mas já deu o sinal. Temos que entrar na sala – falou Ino, se encaminhando para a sala. As outras garotas a acompanharam.

Três horas depois o sinal bateu para o intervalo. As três foram até a sombra de uma árvore e se sentaram. Ino não estava com elas, estava com o namorado, Shikamaru.

- O que vocês acham da Ino e do Shikamaru? –perguntou Sakura, enquanto mordia uma maçã.

- Eu acho que eles formam um casal lindo – comentou Hinata, enquanto tirava uma pêra da bolsa.

- Eu também acho. Eles combinam bastante – concordou Tenten, enquando mordiscava uma goiaba.

As três conversavam tão distraidamente que nem perceberam que três garotos tinham o olhar fixo nelas.

* * *


	3. Capitulo 3

Eu nunca tenho o que falar .-.

Mais um capitulo ô/

* * *

**3º Capitulo**

- Então, o que vocês acham? – perguntou um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, enquanto olhava as três garotas conversando animadamente.

- Acham do que? – perguntou um garoto de cabelo moreno e olhos negros.

- Sasuke, acorda pra vida! To falando daquelas garotas – ele apontou para elas.

- Idiota. Você quer que ela nos veja? Abaixa essa mão. – falou Sasuke, temendo que as garotas tivessem percebido.

- Fica tranqüilo, trouxa. Elas estão tão distraídas que nem perceberam.

- Ta, agora fica quieto Naruto. – pediu Sasuke, enquanto voltava a olhar as garotas.

- Hunf – foi tudo o que Naruto respondeu.

Depois de alguns minutos admirando as garotas, os dois se deram conta de que estava faltando uma pessoa com eles.

- Neji! – disseram os dois e saíram à procura do amigo.

Andaram por alguns minutos até o avistarem, não muito longe da onde eles estavam.

- Esse Neji não muda mesmo – foi tudo o que Naruto disse.

Bom, agora imaginem vocês: Neji se amassando com uma garota do 2º colegial, quase que a devorando, literalmente. Sasuke e Naruto suspiraram. Era sempre assim. Era só se descuidar por um minuto que Neji se agarrava com a primeira menina que ele via na frente. Sasuke caminhou até Neji e, quando chegou perto dele, o puxou pela camisa, fazendo Neji se separar da garota.

- Aqui não, Neji – disse Sasuke, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sasuke puxou o Neji até onde Naruto estava.

- Essa já é a segunda – disse Naruto, distraidamente.

- Segunda de hoje, né Naruto... – disse Sasuke, enquanto largava Neji.

Neji apenas bufou. Eles sempre faziam isso.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke e Neji eram muito populares na escola. Conseguiam qualquer menina. Era só estalar os dedos que as meninas

vinham, literalmente. Shikamaru era o mais comportado dos quatro, não por que ele namorava, mais sim por que ele não gostava de ficar por ficar. Naruto não ligava muito pra isso. Preferia admirar as garotas, mais de vez em quando ficava com um ou outra. Sasuke ficava com várias garotas, mais não era como Neji. Já Neji, bem, Neji ficava com 2 garotas por dia. Ele achava que, por ser popular, tinha que aproveitar. Bom, mais voltando aos três garotos...

- Vocês não cansam de fazer isso não? – perguntou Neji, bravo.

- Ahhhhhh... Não XD – disse Sasuke, sorrindo.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMM (sinal... XD)

- Vamos pessoal – falou Naruto.

Os três apenas se encaminharam para a classe, um Naruto distraído, um Sasuke sorridente e um Neji Bravo.

_Voltando as garotas..._

- Vamos meninas, se não vamos nos atrasar – disse Sakura, enquanto se levantava da grama.

- Ok – responderem as outras.

- Olá garotas – Ino se aproximou das garotas.

- Oi Ino – cumprimentou as três juntas.

- Bem, vamos pra classe né – disse Ino, indo na frente das garotas, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

As três se entreolharam, mais não disseram nada. Apenas acompanharam Ino.


	4. Capitulo 4

Povo ô/

vocês estão gostando? '-'

espero que sim xD

vocês viram que a personalidade do Neji mudou bastante né?  
mais é só até ele... hum... bom, não vou contar né? xD

Boa leitura ô/

* * *

**4º Capitulo**

- Bom como vocês podem ver... – Kurenai estava explicando matemática, enquanto a minoria da classe prestava atenção.

- Que aula mais chata.

- Você tem razão Ino. Mais, fazer o que né? Não se esqueça que esse é o nosso ultimo ano...

- Graças a Deus Hinata.

E assim, duas horas depois, o sinal bateu para irem embora.

- Até que enfim. Não estava mais agüentando – Ino ia à frente, enquanto as outras garotas iam atrás dela.

- Ino, posso falar com você? – um garoto parou na frente de Ino, desconhecido para as outras três garotas.

- Claro Sasuke – Ino deu um sorriso e acompanhou o moreno.

- Alguma de vocês conhece ele? – perguntou Tenten, sem entender nada.

- Eu não conheço. Mais que ele é um gatinho, isso ele é – falou Sakura, enquanto olhava Ino e Sasuke conversando.

Depois, de alguns minutos, Ino se aproximou das garotas e puxou Sakura para um canto.

- Sakura, sabe o Sasuke? – começou Ino.

- Aquele que tava conversando com você?

- Sim. Então, ele quer ficar com você.

O coração de Sakura disparou. Seria possível aquele gato querer ficar com ela?

- Tem certeza Ino? – perguntou Sakura, um pouco insegura.

- Claro que tenho, eu estava até agora falando com ele.

Sakura deu um grande sorriso. Hoje realmente era o seu dia de sorte.

- Fala que eu também quero.

Ino deu um sorriso e voltou ao lugar onde Sasuke estava.

Tenten, vendo Ino voltar para onde Sasuke estava e vendo Sakura com um sorriso bobo no rosto, não entendeu nada e resolveu perguntar para ela.

- Sakura?

Nada da garota responder.

- Sakura?

Sem respostas.

- SAKURA, CARAMBA, TO FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

Sakura deu um pulo de meio metro e levou a mão ao peito, o lado do coração.

- Caramba Tenten... que aconteceu? – Sakura olhava para Tenten, ainda um pouco assustada.

- Como "o que aconteceu?"? To te chamando há um tempão e nada.

- Ah, eu estava distraída – o sorriso bobo voltou no rosto de Sakura.

- E ainda está. Acorda Sakura! – Tenten deu uma chacoalhada em Sakura, fazendo-a voltar a si novamente – O que aconteceu?

- Ah sim, sabe o Sasuke? Então, ele pediu pra ficar comigo.

- Uau, sério? Que demais! Eu fico muito feliz por você a...

Tenten olhou para Sakura. A mesma estava tão distraída que o céu podia cair que ela nem ia perceber.

- ...miga T.T – completou Tenten. A garota balançou a cabeça e foi para junto de Hinata.

Sakura tinha o olhar fixo no céu. Não sabia o porquê, mais o céu, de repente, passou a ser tão interessante.

- Sakura?

Sakura baixou o olhar e se deparou com um par de olhos a olhando fixamente.

- O-oi Sasuke...

Sakura estava um pouco corada, fazendo Sasuke rir.

- Bom... é... então, vamos? Eu vou até a sua casa com você.

Sakura abriu um sorriso e, menos corada, disse:

- Claro.

Acenou para Tenten e Hinata e foi com o Sasuke.

Ino voltou correndo para onde Tenten e Hinata estavam.

- Ino, você conhece ele? – perguntou Hinata, ainda olhando o local onde o casal estava a poucos instantes.

- Conheço sim. É amigo do Shika.

- Ei, que tal irmos a uma sorverteria?

- Grande idéia Tenten! É... posso chamar o Shika?

- Claro que sim.

- Ah! Obrigada amiga!

Dizendo isso, Ino correu até onde o Shikamaru estava com seus amigos e, depois de alguns minutos voltou.

- Errrrrrrr... Tenten... será que o Shika pode levar uns amigos dele?

- Quem?

- O Naruto e Neji.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Tudo bem pra você Hinata?

Hinata ainda estava com o olhar fixo no local onde Sakura e Sasuke estavam antes de irem embora.

- Hinata? – chamou Ino.

Nada.

- Hinataaaaaa...

Sem resposta.

Tenten se irritou e gritou, fazendo com que todos os alunos que ainda estavam na escola olhassem pra ela.

- HINATA VOCÊ TÁ SURDA OU QUE? A GENTE TÁ TE CHAMANDO A UM TEMPÃO!

Hinata, de súbito, despertou de seu transe, olhando rapidamente para Tenten e depois dizendo, calmamente:

- Você me chamou? T.T

- Ino, me segura se não eu vou bater nela – disse Tenten, com o rosto vermelho e com a mão no mesmo.

- Calma Tenten. Eu falo com ela – Ino falou calmamente para Tenten e depois se virou para Hinata – HINATA! EM QUE PLANETA VOCÊ ESTAVA? A GENTE ESTAVA TE CHAMANDO HÁ UM TEMPÃO E VOCÊ NEM ESCUTOU! O.O

Hinata disse, calmamente:

- Ino, não precisa gritar. Eu já escutei. Agora, o que vocês querem?

- Eu quero saber se o Shika pode levar dois amigos dele, o Naruto e o Neji.

- Levar aonde? O.O

- Na sorveteria... ¬¬'

- Claro que pode Ino. Precisa perguntar?

- Precisa. .

- Bom, então vamos que eu não vejo a hora de chegar na sorveteria.

E dizendo isso, Hinata foi andando calmamente na frente das meninas.

- Será que isso é contagioso? – peguntou Tenten, já mais calma e um pouco mais atrás de Hinata.

- Não sei, mais é melhor ficar longe. ¬¬'

As três chegaram até onde os meninos estavam.

- Oi Shika – cumprimentou Ino – Olha meninos, essas são Hinata e Tenten.

As duas acenaram. – E meninas, esses são Naruto e Neji. Perai, cadê o Neji?

Naruto disse, distraidamente:

- Ta ali, ó – disse apontando para um garoto que se agarrava com uma garota, perto de uma árvore – perai que eu vou buscar ele.

Dizendo isso, Naruto foi até ele, puxou-o pela camiseta, fazendo o garoto desgrudar os lábios dos da menina.

- Vamos Neji, esqueceu que a gente vai à sorveteria?

Neji bufou. Chegou até onde as garotas e os garotos estavam.

- Bom, acho que já podemos ir né? – disse Shikamaru, pegando na mão de Ino – ah, Neji, essas são Hinata e Tenten.

- Oi – disse Neji, mal humorado.

- Bem, vamos então.

Dizendo isso, os seis foram para a sorveteria.

* * *

Prontinho povo ô/

essa fic ja ta completa...  
mais só vou postar mais se deixarem reviews.

Neji - Não deixem não... por favor... xx

Eu - Calado òó

Tenten - Por que você não quer que ela continue a fic Neji? õo

Neji - Porque no capitulo 6 eu vou dançar uma musica do Latino... uú

Tenten - rindo É mesmo, você... Ops! e eu fico bêbada oo

Eu - Isso mesmo. xD

Neji e Tenten - Por favor, não deixem... xx

Eu - Calados òó... claro que eles vão deixar... eles não vão perder uma opurtunidade tão boa como essa... ou vão? õo

xD

Bjs


	5. Capitulo 5 e 6

Capitulo duplo ô/

* * *

**5º Capitulo**

_Sasuke e Sakura_

Sasuke e Sakura caminhavam em silêncio. Desde a saída da escola eles não haviam trocado mais nenhuma palavra.

Chegaram à casa de Sakura. Era uma casa bonita, pintada de verde bem clarinho com uns detalhes verdes mais escuros.

Sakura parou no portão de sua casa. Tinha o olhar fixo no portão.

- É Sasuke... eu moro aqui. Você não quer pra comer alguma coisa?

Sasuke puxou delicadamente o braço de Sakura, fazendo-a virar para ele e ficarem a menos de quinze centímetros do rosto um do outro.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Fica pra outra hora.

E beijou Sakura. No começo, Sakura ficou sem reação, mais depois, enlaçou o pescoço do garoto, aprofundando mais o beijo. Pararam, pois eles precisavam de ar. Sakura estava um pouco vermelha e Sasuke também.

- Errrrrrr... tudo bem então – a garota sorriu, um pouco sem graça – eu... eu... vou entrar então. Tchau Sasuke.

Sasuke acenou.

- Até amanhã Sakura.

Sakura entrou na sua casa e Sasuke se pôs a caminhar para a sua.

A garota mal entrou em casa e já pulou no sofá.

- Uau... deixa as meninas ficarem sabendo disso. Bom, mais só vou contar amanhã.

Sasuke caminhava para casa, com as mãos no bolso, pensativo. Esse beijo havia sido diferente de todos que ele já havia experimentado. Parecia que tinha algo mais nele, mais ele não sabia o que. Balançou a cabeça, para espantar esse pensamento. Era apenas impressão dele. Só isso.

_Voltando as garotas e os garotos, já na sorveteria..._

Os seis chegaram à sorveteria. Olharam em volta. Havia apenas uma mesa vaga. Caminharam até ela e se sentaram. Havia seis cadeiras, três de um lado e três do outro. Ficou assim: do lado esquerdo, ficou Shikamaru, Ino e Naruto e do outro lado ficou Neji, Hinata e Tenten. Uma garçonete muito simpática se aproximou da mesa e perguntou:

- Boa Tarde. O que vocês vão querer?

- Eu quero um sorvete de chocolate com morango... e com muita cobertura – disse Naruto.

- Hum... eu quero um de abacaxi. – disse Hinata.

- Dois de morango – pediu Shikamaru.

- Hannnn... eu vou querer um sorvete de...

- Limão – completou Neji – eu vou querer um de limão.

Tenten se virou para Neji, furiosa.

- Eu, que história é essa? EU estava pedindo o meu sorvete e vem você e se intromete no meio? Você conhece uma palavrinha chamada "Educação"? Bom, acho que não. Depois do que você fez.

- Ih garota, vai da piti em outro lugar, vai.

- Eu não estou dando piti. ¬¬

- Não, sou eu – disse Neji, sarcástico.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Ino chamou a garçonete e falou:

- Moça, pode trazer um de uva pra ela. É o sabor preferido dela.

A garçonete sorriu e, depois de anotar os pedidos, foi buscar os sorvetes.

- Grrrrr Neji, você me paga!

Tenten tentava a todo custo bater em Neji, enquanto o mesmo só ria da situação.

Hinata, que estava no meio dos dois, não agüentando mais isso, gritou:

- CHEGA VOCÊ DOIS!

Todos olharam para Hinata, inclusive Neji e Tenten, que ficaram assustados.

- Vocês dois parecem duas criancinhas brigando por causa de um doce. Vê se cresce...

Tenten olhou para Ino, que estava pasma com o que acabara de ouvir. Aquela não era a Hinata que elas conheciam. Não falaram mais nada até os sorvetes chegarem. A garçonete se aproximou da mesa com uma bandeja, na qual havia varias taças de sorvete. Distribuiu os sorvetes e depois saiu.

- Uau. Amo sorvete de chocolate com morango – disse Naruto, começando a comer o sorvete. Meia hora depois, todas as taças já estavam vazias.

- Esse sorvete estava realmente delicioso – comentou Ino, enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do Shikamaru.

- Estava mesmo – comentou Shikamaru – mais, que tal a gente fosse lá pra casa?

As garotas o olharam desconfiadas.

- Pra que? - perguntou Hinata.

- Ah, sei lá... a gente podia jogar alguma coisa. Vocês têm alguma coisa para fazer agora?

- Não... – respondeu Hinata – o que você acha Tenten?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Então, está decidido. Vamos lá pra casa.

E assim, eles pagaram os sorvetes e foram para a casa do Shikamaru.

* * *

**6º Capitulo**

Os seis chegaram à casa do Shikamaru. Entraram e se sentaram no sofá. A sala não era muito grande, com dois sofás, uma televisão, um tapete e uns vasos de flores. Pelo que se sabia, Shikamaru morava sozinho.

- Pessoal, vou à cozinha buscar uns refrescos – disse Shikamaru, enquanto ia pra cozinha. Enquanto Shikamaru não chegava, Ino começou a falar:

- Hei, que tal se a gente jogasse verdade ou desafio?

- Ótima idéia Ino – comentou Shikamaru, que havia acabado de chegar com os refrescos e estava distribuindo um pra cada um – o que vocês acham?

As meninas estavam um pouco indecisas. Sabiam que ia acabar sobrando pra elas.

- Tudo bem – disse Neji, olhando de lado para Hinata.

- Por mim... – disse Naruto.

- Pode ser – falou Tenten e Hinata concordou com a cabeça.

Shikamaru foi até a cozinha e depois voltou, trazendo consigo uma garrafa de refresco vazia.

- Eu giro – falou ino, pegando a garrafa e girando.

A garrafa parou em: Ino pergunta para Tenten.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

Ino pensou um pouco e depois começou a revirar sua bolsa. Todos olharam pra ela, sem entender nada. Segundos depois, Ino tirou de lá uma garrafa de sake.

- Ino, por que você anda com uma garrafa de sake na bolsa? O.O

- Ah Tenten, são para ocasiões como essa. Toma, agora bebe.

- Tudo? O.O

- Tudo – sorriu Ino. Todos na sala começaram a gritar:

- VIRA! VIRA! VIRA!

Tenten olhou para a garrafa em sua mão, levou-a a boca, fechou os olhos e tomou todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Após beber tudo, Tenten baixou a garrafa e abriu os olhos, um pouco atordoada. Olhou em volta e viu tudo borrado. Se levantou, cambaleando e apontou para o lado de Ino, que não havia ninguém.

- Olha... duas... Inos...

- Tenten, senta ai que o jogo vai continuar – pediu Ino, e girou a garrafa de novo.

A garrafa parou em: Tenten pergunta pra Neji.

Tenten, que havia se sentado, se levantou, cambaleando, e perguntou:

- É verdade... que... vo... cê... é gay?

- Ei, eu nem perguntei se eu quero verdade. Eu quero desafio.

Tenten começou a rir alto.

- Ta com... medo dos... seus amigos... descobrirem que... você... é gay?

- Não é nada disse. Mais você tinha que perguntar antes se eu queria verdade ou desafio.

- É verdade Tenten – comentou Ino.

- Tudo bem... então... verdade ou... desafio nejinho?

- NEJINHO? POR QUE NEJINHO? – gritou Neji, bravo, enquanto os outros riam muito.

- Tudo bem, Nejinho... se você não gostou... eu mudo... mais responde logo... verdade... ou... desafio... Nejizinho?

- GRRRRRRR EU MATO ESSA GAROTA! – Neji foi pra cima de Tenten, que estava rindo igual uma louca, enquanto Naruto e Shikamaru tentavam segurar Neji.

- Neji, para com isso e escolhe o que você quer – pediu Naruto.

- Hunf, tudo bem – os outros dois garotos soltaram Neji – desafio.

Tenten deu um sorriso enorme e depois disse:

- Quero... que você dance... Cátia Catchaça.

- NEM MORTO!

- Ou isso... ou você... responde se é gay.

Neji engoliu o seco. Resolveu dançar.

- Ok, eu danço. Mais não tem musica.

- Ah, eu do um jeito.

Ino se levantou rapidamente e foi até o radio de Shikamaru. Pegou um CD e colocou no aparelho. A musica começou a tocar.

- Pode dançar Neji.

Neji olhou para o lado e viu os amigos rindo dele. Olhou para o outro lado, viu Tenten rindo igual uma maluca e Hinata tentando não rir. Suspirou e começou a dançar, cantando junto com a musica:

- Tem culpa eu tem culpa Cátia  
A desgramada da catchaça  
Ela domina o meu eu  
Faz meu dia virar breu  
E a noite, uma caçada...

Neji dançava com perfeição. Parecia saber todos os passos de cor. Shikamaru comentou com Naruto:

- Nossa... ele parece um segundo Latino. O.O

Ino, perguntou, rindo muito:

- Andou treinando, em Neji?

Neji parou de dançar, de subito, e percebeu que todos riam dele, inclusive Tenten, que ria alto. Começou a ficar vermelho e sentou no seu lugar.

- Neji, você deu um show hein?! – disse Naruto, rindo.

- Bom, vamos continuar o jogo – disse Ino, tentando parar de rir. Girou a garrafa e deu: Neji pergunta pra Naruto.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Desafio você a beijar a Tenten.

- Tudo bem.

Naruto se levantou, olhou a roda, mais não viu Tenten.

- Ué, cade...

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Todos se viraram para onde Naruto olhava e se depararavm com Tenten em cima do sofá de Shikamaru, dançando a musica que estava tocando no radio, que era "Festa no Apê". Tenten pulava e cantava:

- Hoje é festa lá no meu apê  
Pode aparecer  
Vai rolar bundalelê  
Hoje é festa lá no meu apê  
Tem birita  
Até amanhecer

Neji, vendo essa cena, resolve colocar "mais lenha na fogueira".

- VAI LÁ TENTEN! TIRA A CAMISETA AGORA!

Todos olharam para Neji, que estava perto do sofá, incentivando Tenten e cantando:

- TIRA A CAMISA! TIRA A CAMISA! TIRA A CAMISA, LEVANTA PRO ALTO E COMEÇA A RODAR!

Tenten começou a subir a camiseta, mais Ino e Hinata pararam ela bem na hora H, a tirando do sofá.

- Tenten, você tá maluca? O que deu em você? – bradou Ino.

- Deu nada... deu nada... bom, pra falar a verdade, deu sim... – Tenten começou a rir alto, fazendo todos olharem pra ela – deu vontade de dançar!

- Ino, acho melhor a gente ir embora. A Tenten não tá legal – comentou Hinata, pedindo mentalmente para que Ino aceitasse.

- Você tem razão Hinata.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS EU QUERO FICAR MAIS! EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI DE DANÇAR! – falou Tenten, voltando para o sofá para continuar a dança.

- Nada disse Tenten, você vem com a gente – Ino puxou Tenten pelo braço, se dirigindo a porta com Hinata – Shika, depois eu te ligo. Desculpa por qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem Ino. Até mais.

- Tchau garotos – falou Hinata, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Os três estava olhando estaticos a porta.

- Me lembrem de lembrar a Ino a nunca mais dar Sake para a Tenten –comentou Shikamaru, enquanto os outros riam.

* * *

Pronto ô/

resolvi postar um duplo xD

espero que vocês estejam gostando :)

Bjs


	6. Capitulo 7

Olá povo

Bom, quero agradecer a vocês que estão lendo a fic xD

Vamos a mais um capitulo

**7º Capitulo**

As garotas chegaram à casa de Tenten, abriram à porta e entraram.

- UAU QUE CASA LINDA! É DE VOCÊS? – Tenten perguntou alto, para Ino e Hinata.

- Tenten, querida, essa casa é sua – respondeu Ino, calmamente.

- SÉRIO? ESSA CASA É MINHA? QUE CASA MAIS LINDA! SÉRIO MESMO GAROTAS, NÃO PRECISAVAM ME DAR ELA DE PRESENTE! – Tenten foi até Ino e Hinata cambaleando, e se jogou em cima delas, o que, na verdade, era pra ser um abraço.

- Ino, acho melhor nem falar nada. Vamos esperar a Sakura chegar primeiro.

- Ok.

_Flash Back_

Ino e Hinata caminhavam em passos lentos para a casa de Tenten. Traziam Tenten com elas.

- Ino, liga pra Sakura. Pede pra ela ir pra casa da Tenten.

- Tudo bem, Hinata.

Ino tirou o celular do bolso, com um pouco de dificuldade e discou o numero da Sakura. Segundos depois, uma mulher atendeu ao telefone:

- Alo? – perguntou a pessoa na outra linha.

- Oi, quem ta falando?

- Sakura.

- Oi Sakura, sou eu, a Ino. Será que você pode ir à casa da Tenten? AGORA?

- Por quê?

- Depois eu te explico. Mais você vai?

- Tudo bem. Daqui uns 20 minutos to ai.

- Tudo bem, tchau.

- Tchau.

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Só espero que ela não demora muito – comentou Hinata, enquanto tentava tirar Tenten de cima da mesa.

TOC TOC

- Acho que é ela. Eu atendo.

Ino foi até a porta, a abriu e se deparou com Sakura, que entrou rapidamente. As duas foram até a cozinha e Sakura se deparou com Tenten em cima da mesa, dançando e rebolando.

- Meu Deus! O que ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura, surpresa.

- Culpa da Ino – falou Hinata, simplesmente.

Sakura se virou para Ino, raivosa.

- Calma ai. Não é nada disso que você ta pensando. É que a gente tava na casa do Shika...

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá? O.O – interrompeu Sakura, surpresa.

-...e a gente tava brincando de verdade ou desafio – Ino ignorou Sakura – dai, caiu em eu pergunto pra Tenten e ela pediu desafio. Dai, como eu tinha uma garrafa de sake na minha bolsa, pedi pra ela beber...

- Tudo – completou Hinata.

- Ino, por que você tava com uma garrafa de sake na bolsa? O.O – Sakura perguntou, surpresa.

- Por que sim. Vem ajuda a gente a tirar a Tenten de cima da mesa e depois a gente te conta os detalhes.

- Tudo bem – falou Sakura, por fim.

Assim, as três garotas tiraram Tenten de cima da mesa.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS EU TAVA DANÇANDO! – gritou Tenten, se debatendo.

- E... mas tinha que ser em cima da mesa? – bradou Ino, irritada.

Tenten apenas bufou. Iria ser um final de dia duro para Hinata, Sakura e Ino que iriam ter que esperar passar o efeito da bebida em Tenten e estava sendo duro para elas, com Tenten querendo dançar em cima da mesa, pular da janela para ver se ela conseguia voar e querendo beber desisfetante pensando que era um novo tipo de suco. Realmente, seria um final de dia muito comprido.

* * *


	7. Capitulo 8

Olá povo \ô/

Eu nunca sei o que escrever aqui .-.

Bom, espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic...

Em uma comu que eu postei, o povo adorou xD (diz eles ..)

Bem, vamos a mais uma capitulo

* * *

**8º Capitulo**

- Não to mais agüentando – comentou Ino, que já estava farta de ficar ali.

- Ninguém mandou você dar Sake pra ela beber. Vê se aprende a nunca mais dar sake pra ela – bradou Hinata, enquanto olhava Tenten.

Já fazia mais de quatro horas que elas estavam ali, esperando o efeito da bebida passar. Mais parecia que piorava cada vez mais.

- NO DIA EM EU QUE EU SAÍ DE CASA, MINHA MÃE ME DISSE: FILHO VEM CÁ! PASSOU A MÃO EM MEUS CABELOS, OLHOU EM MEUS OLHOS E COMEÇOU A FALAR... – Tenten parecia uma criança cantando. A mesma pulava e contava alegremente no sofá.

- CHEGA! – Gritou Sakura, enquanto se levantava do sofá – NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

Tenten parou de cantar e passou a fitar Sakura.

- UOU A GAROTA DEU PITI GENTE! – falou Tenten, enquanto ria igual uma maluca.

- NÃO SOU EU QUE TO DANDO PITI! – gritou Sakura, começando a ficar com raiva.

- AH NÃO, SOU EU! T.T – disse Tenten, enquanto ria mais ainda.

Sakura olhou com raiva para Tenten. Pensou por alguns segundo e depois foi até a cozinha.

- O que será que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Ino, enquanto olhava Tenten dançando e cantando.

- E eu que sei? – disse Hinata.

Minutos depois, Sakura voltou com um copo de água em uma mão e um comprimido na outra.

- O que é isso Sakura? – perguntou Hinata, enquanto fitava o comprimido na mão de Sakura.

- É a nossa salvação – respondeu Sakura.

A garota de cabelo rosa caminhou até Tenten, que ainda estava dançando em cima do sofá.

- Olha o que eu tenho aqui Tenten – Sakura balançou o comprimido na frente de Tenten, que pensou que era uma bala.

- AHHHHHHHHH EU AMO BALA! ME DA ME DA! – pedia Tenten, enquanto descia do sofá e tentava a todo custo pegar a tal "bala" da mão de Sakura.

- Calma querida. Toma – Sakura entregou o comprimido para Tenten – mais você precisa tomar essa água...

Sakura nem terminou de falar, pois Tenten já havia engolido o comprimido.

- Credo, que garota desesperada – comentou Sakura.

- Eu não gostei dessa bala... tem um gosto... ruim... – Tenten terminou de falar. Sentou-se no sofá, pois estava se sentindo um pouco zonza e, segundos depois, caiu desmaiada no sofá.

- AHHHHHHHH SAKURA! O QUE VOCÊ DEU PRA ELA? – bradou Ino, enquanto corria até Tenten.

- Fica calma, Ino, eu só dei um sonífero pra ela.

- E por que você fez isso? – perguntou Ino, mais calma.

- Eu não tava mais agüentando o ataque de loucura de Tenten. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Vai dizer que vocês não gostaram? – perguntou Sakura, incrédula.

- Concordo com a Sakura, Ino. Está bem melhor assim – comentou Hinata.

- Realmente, está bem melhor assim – disse Ino, por fim.

- Quando ela acordar, ela já vai ter voltado ao normal. Eu acho – disse Sakura, enquanto se sentava no sofá.

- Bom, então, agora podemos conversar – falou Ino, sorrindo – O que aconteceu depois que você foi embora com o Sasuke, Sakura?

Imediatamente, a face de Sakura ganhou uma coloração avermelhada.

- É... a gente se beijou – disse Sakura, de cabeça baixa.

- Ah, sério? Que demais – comentou Ino, toda feliz.

- É... legal mesmo – disse Hinata, com a voz triste.

- O que houve Hinata? – perguntou Sakura, que notou a tristeza na voz da amiga.

- Ah, não é nada não... – Hinata deu um sorriso forçado.

- Você não engana a gente, Hinata. Conta o que aconteceu – pediu Ino.

Hinata suspirou. Ela teria que falar.

- Ah gente... – começou Hinata – é que...

- Fala logo Hinata – pediu Ino, sem paciência.

- Eu estou falando – falou Hinata, zangada – é só que...

- Conta logo Hinata – pediu Ino mais uma vez.

- CARAMBA! EU TO TENTANDO CONTAR, MAIS VOCÊ FICA ME INTERROMPENDO! – gritou Hinata.

- Tudo bem... pode contar – falou Ino, assustada, enquanto Sakura ria.

- É que – continuou Hinata – nenhum menino olha pra mim, sabe.

Sakura e Ino olharam surpresas para Hinata.

- Como não, Hinata? E aquele menino que tava te olhando aquele dia, na balada? – Ino perguntou.

- Ele era gay... ¬¬' – respondeu Hinata, simplesmente – e ela tava olhando a roupa que eu tava usando pra depois vir até mim e dizer que a roupa era "Chiquérrima".

As três riram.

- Não, sério Hinata – continuou Ino – você é bonita. Mais bonita que eu, ainda.

Hinata suspirou.

- Não sou não.

- Claro que é – disse Sakura – já vi um monte de garotos olhando pra você. É você que não vê eles te olhando.

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Verdade?

- Claro que é – Sakura sorriu – e se, mesmo assim, você não se convence, amanhã, nós vamos arranjar um menino pra você.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- Arranjar... um menino... pra mim?

- Claro, por que não? – disse Ino.

- Garotas, é por isso que eu amo vocês – disse Hinata, e correu para abraçar as duas.

- Aiiiiiiiiii

Sakura, Hinata e Ino se viraram para ver da onde vinha o gemido. Se depararam com Tenten tentando se sentar.

- Que dor de cabeça – gemeu Tenten – Aiiiiiiiii

- AHHHHHHHHH QUE LEGAL! A TENTEN VOLTOU! –Ino gritou de alegria.

- Ino, por favor, não grita. Parece que a minha cabeça vai explodir – disse Tenten – e que história é essa de "A Tenten voltou"?

- Ah, é uma longa história – disse Hinata, por fim – vamos para o seu quarto pra você poder se deitar.

Tenten fez sinal de sim com a cabeça.

E assim, sendo ajudada por Hinata e Sakura, Tenten chegou ao quarto e deitou na cama.

- Minha cabeça dói – disse Tenten, com as duas mãos na cabeça.

- Toma isso que vai passar – Sakura estendeu um comprimido pra Tenten e um copo de água.

- O que é? – perguntou Tenten, pegando o comprimido e a água.

- Um comprimido pra dor de cabeça – respondeu Sakura.

Tenten olhou o comprimido e depois o levou até a boca, bebendo a água em seguida.

- Mais, agora, me contem o que aconteceu – pediu Tenten.

- Ah sim – começou Hinata – lembra que a gente foi na casa do Shikamaru jogar verdade ou desafio?

- Lembro.

- Então, - continuou Hinata – caiu em Ino pergunta pra você – disse Hinata, apontando para Tenten – e você pediu desafio. Ai a Ino te desafiou a beber uma garrafa de sake.

- Tudo? O.O – perguntou Tenten, incrédula.

- Sim – disse Hinata – Você fez cada coisa enquanto estava bêbada.

Ino e Hinata riram.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Tenten e Sakura juntas.

- Bom – começou Ino – Na casa do Shika, você chamou o Neji de Nejinho e de Nejizinho.

Hinata e Ino riram mais.

- O desafiou a dançar cátia catchaça – continuou Ino.

- E ele aceitou? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim – disse Hinata – e depois a Tenten começou a dançar a musica festa no apê, em cima do sofá do Shikamaru.

- E o Neji resolveu colocar mais "lenha na fogueira" e começou a cantar a musica "Tira a camisa" e você tava tirando mesmo. Se não fosse eu e a Hinata... – terminou Ino.

Ino e Hinata riram.

- Tenten, você fez tudo isso mesmo? – perguntou Sakura, enquanto olhava surpresa para a amiga.

- Eu... não me lembro... – respondeu Tenten.

- Tenten, desculpa mais eu preciso ir. Já são mais de 10 da noite. Espero que você fique bem – Hinata deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Tenten.

- Também tenho que ir – respondeu Ino e acenou para Tenten.

- Espera, vou com vocês também – disse Sakura – Tchau Tenten. Melhoras.

- Tchau garotas – respondeu Tenten, enquanto via as garotas fechando a porta.

Arrastou-se até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Vestiu uma roupa larga e voltou ao banheiro de novo para escovar dente. Depois de tudo isso, se jogou na cama e dormiu.

* * *

Pronto

No proximo capitulo:

_- Ah, Neji – Neji passou a fitar Tenten – me desculpe pelo Nejinho e o Nejizinho._

_Neji ficou vermelho em quanto os outros riam._

_- Garota, quem mandou você falar esses apelidos de novo?_

_- Hei, espera ai, eu estava apenas me desculpando – bradou Tenten._

_- Esperai ai... – interrompeu Naruto – que dizer que Nejinho e Nejizinho são apelidos?_

Só um trechinho xD

Talvez eu poste um duplo de novo º¬º

Gente, pergunta:

**Vocês sabem quantos capitulos da pra postar? o.O**

Tipo, essa fic tem 54 capitulos .-.

eu posto duplos porque eu não sei se da pra postar tudo isso ..

se alguém puder responder, ficarei grata

Bjs e deixem reviews


	8. Capitulo 9 e 10

**Y**o povo...

desculpem a demora...

fiquei tão ocupada com as outras fics (to com três fics em andamento ¬¬) que não tive tempo de postar... u.u

mais hoje, vou postar um duplo.

* * *

**9º Capitulo**

O dia amanheceu nublado e com uma fina garoa. Em uma certa casa, uma garota dormia tranquilamente até...

TRIMMMMMMMMM

A garota abriu os olhos calmamente e se sentou na cama. Desligou o despertador e levantou da cama. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e depois saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Colocou uma calça jeans, uma camiseta de manga comprida, um tênis e saiu de casa. Chegou à escola as 7:10hs.

- "Nossa, cheguei cedo hoje" – pensou Tenten.

Tenten caminhava até um banco quando uma mão segurou o seu braço. Virou-se para ver quem era e se deparou com Ino.

- Olá Ino – cumprimentou Tenten.

- Oie – sorriu Ino – chegou cedo hoje.

- É mesmo – concordou Tenten.

- Vem, vamos ali com o Shika.

- Tudo bem.

E as duas foram até onde se encontrava Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto e Sasuke. Quando estava a menos de dois metros deles, Tenten se lembrou do que as garotas haviam dito ontem para ela.

_Flash Back_

- Mais, agora, me contem o que aconteceu – pediu Tenten.

- Ah sim – começou Hinata – lembra que a gente foi na casa do Shikamaru jogar verdade ou desafio?

- Lembro.

- Então, - continuou Hinata – caiu em Ino pergunta pra você – disse Hinata, apontando para Tenten – e você pediu desafio. Ai a Ino te desafiou a beber uma garrafa de sake.

- Tudo? O.O – perguntou Tenten, incrédula.

- Sim – disse Hinata – Você fez cada coisa enquanto estava bêbada.

Ino e Hinata riram.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Tenten e Sakura juntas.

- Bom – começou Ino – Na casa do Shika, você chamou o Neji de Nejinho e de Nejizinho.

Hinata e Ino riram mais.

- O desafiou a dançar cátia catchaça – continuou Ino.

- E ele aceitou? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim – disse Hinata – e depois a Tenten começou a dançar a musica festa no apê, em cima do sofá do Shikamaru.

- E o Neji resolveu colocar mais "lenha na fogueira" e começou a cantar a musica "Tira a camisa" e você tava tirando mesmo. Se não fosse eu e a Hinata... – terminou Ino.

Ino e Hinata riram.

_Fim do Flash Back_

- "Meu Deus, o que eu vou falar quando chegar lá?" – pensou Tenten.

As duas chegaram até onde os garotos estavam.

- É... oi – cumprimentou Tenten.

Todos cumprimentaram ela, menos Neji que ainda estava brava com ela.

- Shikamaru, me desculpe por ontem... – começou Tenten.

- Não Tenten – Shikamaru interrompeu Tenten – não precisa se desculpar por nada. Já passei pelo mesmo que você. Claro que eu não fiquei igual ao que você ficou lá em casa, mas tudo bem – Shikamaru sorriu, seguida de Tenten.

- Ah, Neji – Neji passou a fitar Tenten – me desculpe pelo Nejinho e o Nejizinho.

Neji ficou vermelho em quanto os outros riam.

- Garota, quem mandou você falar esses apelidos de novo?

- Hei, espera ai, eu estava apenas me desculpando – bradou Tenten.

- Esperai ai... – interrompeu Naruto – que dizer que Nejinho e Nejizinho são apelidos?

Todos começaram a rir de novo.

Neji, que havia se virado para olhar Naruto, voltou à atenção para Tenten, que estava rindo também.

- VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ GAROTA?

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA! ESTAVA APENAS ME DESCULPANDO, MAIS SE VOCÊ QUER DAR UM DE GROSSO, PROBLEMA É SEU! – bradou Tenten.

- GAROTA, ONTEM NÃO DEU PRA MIM TE MATAR, MAIS HOJE VOCÊ MORRE!

Neji avançou em Tenten, mas, bem a tempo, os outros garotos seguraram a blusa de Neji.

- Vai com calma ai, Nejinho – zombou Shikamaru.

- SE VOCÊ NÃO QUISER MORRER, É MELHOR PARAR DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM! – bradou Neji.

- Ok ok... – disse Shikamaru, sorrindo.

- Oi pessoal – uma garota de cabelo rosa cumprimentou todos.

- Oi – cumprimentou uma garota de cabelo azulado.

Todos cumprimentaram as garotas.

- Hei Sakura.

Sakura se virou e viu Sasuke a chamar.

- Ah, oi Sasuke – cumprimentou Sakura, sorrindo.

- É, vamos pra outro lugar? – pediu Sasuke.

- Claro – concordou Sakura.

Assim, o casal se afastou do grupo.

- Vamos também Ino?

- Claro Shika.

Mais um casal saiu do grupo, sobrando apenas quatro pessoas. Naruto olhou Hinata de cima a baixo e depois disse:

- Hinata, vamos dar uma volta?

Hinata ficou vermelha. Não esperava esse tipo de reação dele.

- É... claro... claro que sim.

E mais dois saíram, sobrando apenas Tenten e Neji.

- Vai ficar ai? – perguntou Tenten.

- Algo contra?

- Seu grosso. Só fiz uma pergunta – bradou Tenten - quer saber, eu vou indo. Tchau pra você.

Dizendo isso, Tenten se afastou de Neji. Quando estava a uma boa distância dele, se virou para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Neji se agarrando com uma garota.

- "Esse Neji não presta mesmo" – pensou Tenten, indo para a classe.

* * *

**10º Capitulo**

**(sem animo pra escrever a aula)** Três horas depois o sinal bateu para o intervalo. Sakura saiu de mãos dadas com Sasuke e Ino de mãos dadas com o Shikamaru. Tenten e Hinata foram às ultimas a saírem da sala.

- Que aula mais chata – comentou Tenten, enquanto recolhia o resto do material.

- Vamos logo Tenten – chamou Hinata, que já estava na porta.

- To indo.

E, dizendo isso, Tenten e Hinata foram para o pátio. Chegaram lá e se sentaram na sombra de uma árvore qualquer.

- Ai ai Hinata, agora só sobrou nós duas.

- É mesmo.

- Ainda bem que você ta aqui comigo Hinata, por que se não...

Tenten não terminou de falar, pois Naruto apareceu, de trás da árvore.

- Olá garotas – cumprimentou Naruto, acompanhado de um belo sorriso – é... Hinata, que tal darmos uma volta por ai?

Hinata abriu um grande sorriso e disse:

- Claro.

Dizendo isso, os dois foram embora.

- ... eu ia ficar sozinha aqui – terminou Tenten.

Tenten bufou. Teria que passar o intervalo sozinha. Estava prestes a dar uma mordida na maçã que ela havia trazido, quando alguém tapou os seus olhos por trás. A garota se assustou e disse:

- Quem é?

- Tenta adivinhar – pediu a pessoa.

- É... hum... não sei... fala quem é – falou Tenten já ficando brava.

Os olhos de Tenten foram destampados e ela pode ver a pessoa que fez isso.

- VOCÊ! – bradou Tenten, assustada.

O garoto arqueou uma sombrancelha e depois disse:

- Sim, sou eu. Algum problema?

- Muitos problemas. O que você veio fazer aqui? Me atormentar?

O garoto apenas riu.

- Credo garota, para de ser histérica.

Tenten suspirou.

- Corta essa Neji. Você me odeia. Eu te odeio. Nós nos odiamos e...

- Para. Deu pra conjugar verbos agora?

- Neji, você quase me matou hoje de manhã, literalmente.

- Eu não guardo rancor.

- Fala logo o que você quer e se manda.

- Eu? Não quero nada. Só vim te fazer companhia.

Tenten ia responder de uma forma bem grosseira quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Ah, os seus amigos te abandonaram né? É por isso que você está aqui não é?

Neji olhou para Tenten, fazendo os olhares se cruzarem. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que Neji disse:

- Não é nada disse. Vim aqui te chamar pra ir lá em casa.

Tenten arregalou os olhos e depois começou a rir. Rir muito.

- O que é tão engraçado? – bradou Neji.

Tenten cessou os risos.

- Neji, você me odeia e eu sei muito bem disso. Então, por que você ta me chamando pra ir à sua casa?

Desta vez foi Neji que riu.

- Não vai só você – disse ele – os outros também vão. Ou você achou que eu ia chamar só você?

- Sei lá...

- Só to te chamando porque se não as outras garotas não vão e, se elas não forem os meninos também não vão.

Tenten apenas deu de ombros.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Neji sorriu e ficou olhando Tenten, fazendo a garota ganhar uma coloração avermelhada. Neji não sabia por que, mais alguma coisa na garota o atraia. Por sorte, o sinal tocou naquela hora, fazendo Neji sair do transe.

- Vamos? – falou Neji.

Tenten arregalou os olhos mais não disse nada. Apenas acompanhou o garoto.

Duas horas depois o sinal bateu para irem embora. Quatro garotas saíram da sala conversando animadamente.

- Agora a gente vai pra casa do Neji, né? – perguntou Ino.

- É sim – disse Hinata.

Chegaram ao portão e os garotos já estavam lá. Ino foi até o Shikamaru e Sakura foi até Sasuke.

- Bom, já podemos ir – disse Neji, vendo que todos já estavam lá.

E assim, eles seguiram para a casa de Neji.

* * *

Pronto...

agora, só amanhã...

Muito obrigada pelos reviews...

e deixem mais xD

Bjs


	9. Capitulo 11

Yo minna

Postando o capitulo 11

* * *

**11º Capitulo**

Chegaram à casa de Neji. Era uma casa bonita. Havia dois sofás na sala, uma televisão, um radio, um telefone em uma mesinha e um tapete. Neji morava sozinho fazia cinco meses.

- Podem ir se acomodando ai no chão que eu vou buscar a garrafa – disse Neji. O grupo se acomodou no chão e, segundos depois, Neji chegou com a garrafa. Colocou-a no meio da roda e girou.

- Hei, ninguém perguntou se eu queria jogar! – indagou Tenten.

- Você sentou na roda, não? – perguntou Neji.

- Sim, mas...

- Então, pronto.

- T.T

Neji girou a garrafa e parou em: Sakura pergunta pro Naruto.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Desafio você a beijar a...

Sakura tinha o olhar em Tenten, mais depois viu Hinata ao lado de Naruto.

-... A Hinata.

- Tudo bem.

Naruto puxou delicadamente o rosto de Hinata e cobriu os lábios da garota com os seus. No começo foi um beijo tímido, mais depois foi se tornando um beijo mais voraz.

- Ta, chega – pediu Neji.

Imediatamente, Naruto desgrudou os lábios dos de Hinata. Ambos estavam vermelhos.

Neji girou a garrafa e parou em: Ino pergunta para Hinata.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- É... verdade.

- É verdade que você gostou de beijar o Naruto?

Hinata ficou vermelha, mas respondeu.

- É... sim.

Ino sorriu e logo em seguida girou a garrafa. Parou em Sasuke pergunta para Neji.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Desafio você a beber uma garrafa de sake.

- O QUE? O.O

- Isso mesmo.

- Mais... aqui não tem sake.

- Tem sim.

Desta vez, foi Ino que disse. Revirou a bolsa e tirou de lá uma garrafa de sake.

- Ino, já não disse pra você parar de andar com sake?

- Desculpa Shika. Não resisti.

- Tudo bem.

- Toma Neji – ofereceu Ino.

Neji olhou para a garrafa, um pouco desconfiado. Por fim, acabou pegando a garrafa e tomando todo o conteúdo de uma só vez. Sentiu-se um pouco zonzo.

- Bom, vamos continuar – pediu Sakura, girando a garrafa em seguida. Parou em Hinata pergunta para Tenten.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Desafio você a ir lá fora e gritar que você é uma louca perigosa que fugiu do hospício.

- HEIN?

Todos riram.

- Vai logo Tenten – pediu Ino.

- Mais assim eles vão achar mesmo que eu sou uma louca perigosa que fugiu do hospício. O.O

- Isso que a gente quer que aconteça. U.U

- O.O'

Tenten bufou. Foi até a porta, a abriu e gritou:

- EU SOU UMA LOUCA PERIGOSA QUE FUGIU DO HOSPICIO!

Todos na sala riram, sem contar às pessoas que estava na rua. Tenten voltou para o seu lugar, brava.

- Satisfeita Hinata?

- Muito.

- T.T

- Eu giro agora – falou Naruto, enquanto girava a garrafa. Parou em Shikamaru pergunta pra Tenten.

- DE NOVO EU? O.O

- Sim, de novo você... ¬¬' – falou Shikamaru – verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Verdade que você gosta do Neji?

- O QUE? O.O

- Responde. É verdade?

- Isso é injustiça Ò.Ó

- Por quê?

- Ora, porque se eu falar que é mentira, vocês vão me dar um desafio. E eu não to nem a fim de saber qual é esse desafio.

- Então fala verdade. T.T

- Mais é mentira! O.O

- Então eu te desafio a...

- Não, não. Ta bom – Tenten respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – é verdade.

Todos riram.

- Ta, agora eu giro – pediu Tenten, enquanto girava a garrafa. Parou em Ino pergunta para Neji.

- Verdade ou desafio Neji?

Neji estava caído no chão, parecia que estava dormindo.

- Neji?

Nada.

- AHHHHHHHHHH ELE MORREU!

Todos correram pra perto dele. Quando estavam todos próximos dele, de súbito, Neji levantou, assustando todo mundo.

- HAHAHA ENGANEI VOCÊS DIREITINHO! – falou Neji, rindo alto e cambaleando.

- Você me paga Neji – disse Ino, ainda se recuperando do susto.

- BOM, EU QUERO DESAFIO!

- Não precisa gritar.

- MAIS EU NÃO TO GRITANDO! T.T

- Não, sou eu... O.O

- VIU?! É VOCÊ, E NÃO EU...

- Ta, que seja. Desafio você a beijar a Tenten.

Tenten arregalou os olhos.

- Ei, por que eu? ò.ó

- Por que sim. Beija logo Neji.

Neji olhou para Tenten. Mas, ao invés de ver apenas uma Tenten, viu duas. Andou cambaleando até Tenten. Estava quase chegando perto dela quando tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu de cara no chão. Todos começaram a rir.

- MAIS QUE DROGA! Ò.Ó – bradou Neji. Levantou-se e praticamente se jogou no colo de Tenten. Antes que Tenten pudesse dizer algo, Neji a beijou. Parecia um beijo de um casal de namorados. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que...

- Chega. Já deu – disse Sasuke, enquanto girava a garrafa.

- CARA, VAI VE SE EU TO NA ESQUINA! – bradou Neji.

- Ih, agora deu pra da piti? – caçoou Sasuke.

- VAI PRO INFERNO! – falou Neji, se levantando e indo pra cozinha.

- Cara estressado – comentou Naruto.

- Bom tudo bem. Vou girar a garrafa – falou Sakura. Parou em Naruto pergunta pra Sakura.

- Verdade ou desafio?

Sakura não teve tempo de responder, pois escutaram um barulho na cozinha e correram pra lá. Quando entraram na cozinha, viram a cena mais bizarra que existe: Neji dançando funk em cima da mesa. Todos começaram a rir. Neji descia até o chão, colocava a mão no joelho. Era uma cena muito engraçada. Neji começou a cantar e a dançar conforme a musica:

- Esse é o malha funk

Os muleques são dengoso  
Vem pra cá tchutchuca linda  
Os muleques são dengoso

O vira de ladinho  
Levanta a perninha  
Descendo e subindo  
To perdendo a linha  
O vira de ladinho  
Levanta a perninha  
Descendo e subindo

Os meninos começaram a rir mais enquanto as garotas olhavam com os olhos arregalados para Neji.

- Ele dança melhor que eu – comentou Ino, enquanto olhava abobalhava para Neji. Olhando Neji, Tenten se lembrou do que as garotas haviam dito no dia anterior.

_Flash Back_

- Sim – disse Hinata – Você fez cada coisa enquanto estava bêbada.

Ino e Hinata riram.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Tenten e Sakura juntas.

- Bom – começou Ino – Na casa do Shika, você chamou o Neji de Nejinho e de Nejizinho.

Hinata e Ino riram mais.

- O desafiou a dançar cátia catchaça – continuou Ino.

- E ele aceitou? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim – disse Hinata – e depois a Tenten começou a dançar a musica festa no apê, em cima do sofá do Shikamaru.

- E o Neji resolveu colocar mais "lenha na fogueira" e começou a cantar a musica "Tira a camisa" e você tava tirando mesmo. Se não fosse eu e a Hinata... – terminou Ino.

Ino e Hinata riram

_Fim do Flash Back_

Resolveu devolver na mesma moeda o mico que Neji havia feito ela pagar enquanto ela estava bêbada.

- VAI LÁ NEJI! TIRA A CAMISA, TIRA A CAMISA, TIRA A CAMISA, LEVANTA PRO ALTO E COMEÇA A RODAR!

Todos voltaram a atenção para Tenten, que cantava e batia palma, enquanto Neji tirava a camisa.

- Tenten... o que é isso? O.O – perguntou Hinata, confusa.

- Só estou devolvendo na mesma moeda o mico que o Neji fez eu pagar enquanto eu estava bêbada.

- Tenten, você é má O.O – comentou Ino.

- Eu sei – disse Tenten, sorrindo.

Todos voltaram a atenção para Neji, que havia tirado a camisa e estava balançando ela no ar.

- Garotas, acho melhor vocês irem embora. Deixa que eu e os outros cuidamos dele.

- Tudo bem Shika.

Ino foi até Shikamaru e deu um beijo rapido nele. O mesmo fez Sakura em Sasuke.

- Olha, aconselho vocês a darem um sonifero para ele. – disse Sakura, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Por que será que ela disse isso? – perguntou Shikamaru.

Voltaram a atenção para Neji, que estava praticamente fazendo um strep tease em cima da mesa.

- Não sei porque, mais to começando a desconfiar – disse Naruto.

Os três se entrolharam. Teriam um dia longo. Muito longo.

* * *


	10. Capitulo 12

Yo povo

Bom, se nada pra falar...

Vamos ao capitulo 8D

* * *

**12º Capitulo**

Quatro garotas caminhavam calmamente, enquanto conversavam.

- Uau Hinata, que beijo foi aquele? – perguntou uma garota de olhos azuis.

Hinata imediatamente ganhou uma coloração avermelhada.

- Que beijo? O.O

- Hinata, não se faça de tonta. O seu beijo com o Naruto.

- Ah Ino, você ainda pergunta que beijo foi aquele? – caçoou uma garota de cabelos rosa.

- Claro Sakura. Quero ouvir da boca da própria Hinata. – disse Ino, e, logo em seguida voltou sua atenção para Hinata – Hinata, o que você achou do Naruto?

- Ah, ele é legal... bonitinho... – disse Hinata, corada.

- Hei Ino, acho que achamos um menino pra Hinata.

- Hein? O.O

- Verdade Sakura, o Naruto é um rapaz comportado – disse Ino, com a mão no queixo – o que você acha Hinata?

- Acharam o menino? Naruto? O que eu acho do que? O.O – perguntou Hinata, confusa.

- Acorda garota. Estamos falando do Naruto. Eu e as meninas vamos arranjar ele pra você – disse Ino, confiante.

Hinata nada disse. Ficou apenas pensando. Ino e Sakura conversavam animadamente até que Ino sentiu falta de uma pessoa.

- MEU DEUS! PERDEMOS A TENTEN! QUE AMIGA DESNATURADA QUE EU SOU! O.O – gritou Ino, desesperada.

- Ino, para de fazer escândalo ¬¬' – pediu Hinata.

- A Tenten ta na sua frente, Ino T.T – disse Sakura.

Ino olhou rapidamente para frente e se deparou com Tenten andando calmamente.

- Que coisa não... ¬¬' – disse Ino, sem graça – mais... porque você ta tão calada Tenten?

Tenten não disse nada. A mesma estava tão distraída que uma pessoa podia ser atropelada na sua frente que ela não ia ver.

- Tenten? – chamou Ino.

Nada.

- Ah não. Eu não vou chamar ela de novo – disse Ino.

- Tudo bem, eu chamo – disse Sakura, indo até Tenten que estava um pouco mais a frente – Tenten, ta tudo bem?

Tenten continuava quieta.

- Tentennnnnnn...

Nada.

- CACETE TENTEN, DA PRA RESPONDER?! Ò.Ó

- PORRA, EU JÁ ESCUTEI! O.O – respondeu Tenten, irritada.

- MAIS NÃO TÁ PARECENDO! O.O'

- MAIS EU ESCUTEI! E VE SE NÃO GRITA MAIS!

- TÁ, EU PARO DE GRITAR SE VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR!

- EU PARO DE GRITAR SE VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR!

- CACETE, DÁ PRA VOCÊS DUAS PARAREM DE GRITAR? A RUA TODA TA OLHANDO PRA GENTE! – gritou Ino, irritada, fazendo Sakura e Tenten se calarem.

- Só tava gritando porque a Tenten tava no mundo da lua e não tava me ouvindo – disse Sakura na defensiva.

- O que aconteceu Tenten? – perguntou Ino.

- Nada não... é que foi engraçado o Neji bêbado – Tenten começou a rir.

- Garanto que você bêbada foi mais engraçado – disse Sakura, com um sorriso.

- Ta, não precisa me lembrar...¬¬' – retrucou Tenten.

- To aqui pensando – começou a falar Hinata, depois de um tempo calada – o que será que os meninos vão fazer com o Neji?

- Boa pergunta Hinata – disse Ino – também gostaria de saber...

_Voltando os meninos..._

- SASUKE, PARA COM ISSO E VEM AJUDAR A GENTE! – bradou Shikamaru.

Shikamaru e Naruto tentavam a todo custo tirar Neji de cima da mesa, mais parecia impossível, pois o mesmo não queria descer.

- VAI LÁ NEJI! COLOCA A MÃO NO JOELHO AGORA! – falava Sasuke, enquanto ria.

- Sasuke, para de filmar isso e vem ajudar a gente – pediu Naruto.

Sasuke estava filmando tudo o que Neji estava fazendo. Desde o strip tease até ele dançando até o chão.

- Espera, deixa eu filmar mais um pouco e eu já vou ajudar vocês – disse Sasuke, enquanto filmava mais um pouco Neji – pronto, já filmei bastante. Deixa a escola toda vê isso – comentou Sasuke enquanto ia ajudar os outros a tirar Neji de cima da mesa.

- Se o Neji descobrir que você filmou isso... – disse Shikamaru.

- Ele não vai descobrir – Sasuke olhou para Naruto e Shikamaru – se VOCÊS não contarem.

Shikamaru e Naruto engoliram o seco. Por fim, depois de uns minutos, os três conseguiram tirar Neji de cima da mesa.

- CARA, VOCÊS SÃO CEGOS OU O QUE? EU TAVA DANÇANDO! – bradou Neji, bravo.

Shikamaru, que tinha ido até a cozinha, voltou à sala com um comprimido e com um copo de água.

- Neji, vamos lá pro seu quarto que eu vou te dar uma coisa – disse Shikamaru, sorrindo.

Sasuke e Naruto olharam horrorizados para Shikamaru.

- Cara, você já tem namorada – comentou Sasuke, assustado.

Shikamaru lançou um olhar mortal para Sasuke e fez sinal para que eles subissem para o quarto de Neji com ele. Neji correu na frente e, quando estava subindo, tropeçou no degrau da escada e caiu de cara no chão.

- HAHAHA OTÁRIO! – Sasuke começou a rir.

- CALA A BOCA PORQUE SE NÃO AMANHÃ VOCÊ VAI VER O SOL NASCER QUADRADO! – bradou Neji, levantando e indo para o quarto, pisando duro.

Sasuke só riu mais e foi para o quarto de Neji. Os três chegaram lá e viram Neji em cima da cama dançando.

- Meu, quando se fica bêbado só se pensa em dançar? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Depende do quanto você bebe – comentou Shikamaru, voltando à atenção para Neji – toma Neji.

Shikamaru estendeu o comprimido para Neji, que imediatamente enfiou-o na boca e engoliu. Shikamaru começou a contar:

- 3... 2... 1... 0

Neji caiu deitado na cama.

- Não é que o sonífero fez efeito mesmo? – comentou Shikamaru, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto riam – Bom, eu vou indo. O neji vai ficar bem. Só vai acordar com dor de cabeça, mais isso é normal.

- Vou indo também. Você vem ou vai ficar cuidando dele, Sasuke? – zombou Naruto.

- Claro que eu vou com vocês. Não vou ficar com o bêbado do Neji aqui – e dizendo isso, os três foram embora.

Três horas depois, Neji acordou. Sentiu-se um pouco zonzo e com muita dor de cabeça. Levantou-se e se sentou na borda da cama, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Que dor de cabeça! – disse Neji. Levantou-se cambaleando, foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho.

- Puts, minha cara ta horrível. Melhor eu tomar um banho – e, dizendo isso, Neji se despiu e tomou um banho rápido. Depois do banho, escovou os dentes e vestiu uma roupa qualquer. Jogou-se na cama e dormiu.

* * *


	11. Capitulo 13 e 14

Yo minna \ô/

Mil desculpas pela demora xx

to com 4 fics em andamento...

fora a escola... .

vou tentar postar mais rapido D

E hoje é duplo \ô/

* * *

**13º Capitulo**

Hinata, Ino, Sakura e Tenten chegaram à casa da ultima. Entraram e se sentaram no sofá.

- Hei garotas, que tal fazermos uma festa do pijama? – propôs Tenten, animada.

- Gostei da idéia Tenten – Ino se levantou do sofá e olhou no relógio – agora são seis horas. Bom, então eu vou pra casa buscar o meu pijama e...

- Espera ai – interrompeu Sakura – quem disse que eu quero participar da festa do pijama? O.O

- Ah, desculpa Sakura – disse Tenten – você vai querer participar da festa do pijama?

- Claro que eu vou. Que pergunta besta!

- TT

- E você vai vir Hinata? – perguntou Ino.

- Claro que sim – respondeu a garota, também animada.

- Bom Tenten, então nós vamos embora e voltamos em uma hora, ok? – disse Ino, já na porta com as outras garotas.

- Tudo bem. – disse Tenten, por fim – Tchau garotas.

- Tchau Tenten – disse Ino, fechando a porta em seguida.

Tenten subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no quarto. Pegou os colchões que ficavam em baixo na cama e os distribuiu pelo quarto. Juntou as roupas que estavam espalhadas e jogou-as no cesto de roupa suja. Depois, correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e colocou um baby doll azul clarinha com uns detalhes em azul escuro.. Desceu até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira.

- Puts, não tem nada. Isso que da querer morar sozinha – Tenten bufou. Resolveu pedir uma pizza. Foi até o telefone e discou o numero da pizzaria.

Pediu a pizza e foi até o quarto pegar o dinheiro.

- Ai ai, onde ta o dinheiro agora?

Tenten procurou pelo quarto todo até achar o dinheiro, que estava em uma bolsinha em baixo da cama. Desceu até a sala e, chegando lá, a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser as meninas.

Correu para abrir a porta, mais na verdade era o entregador de pizza. Pegou a pizza e o refrigerante e deu o dinheiro para o homem, qua saiu praticamente correndo.

- Povo estranho.

Tenten deu de ombros e entrou em casa com a pizza e com o refrigerante. Subiu para o quarto e deixou tudo em cima de uma mesinha de centro que havia no quarto dela. Estava descendo as escadas para pegar os copos quando a campainha tocou. Correu para atender. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com as meninas.

As garotas olharam Tenten de cima a baixo.

- Uau garota, qua pijama lindo! – comentou Ino.

- Concordo com ela, Tenten. É lindo! – disse Hinata, admirando o pijama de Tenten.

- Você tem bom gosto, Tenten – comentou Sakura, sorrindo.

- Obrigada garotas. Mas, vão entrando. Pedi pizza pra nós.

- EU AMO PIZZA!! . - disse Sakura, pulando de felicidade.

- Que bom... – comentou Tenten, um pouco assustada – Bom, mais vamos lá pra cima pra vocês se trocarem e a gente começar a comer.

- PIZZA! - - Sakura correu na frente.

- Essa garota não tem jeito – foi tudo o que Ino disse.

E dizendo isso, elas subiram para o quarto de Tenten.

* * *

**14º Capítulo**

Chegaram ao quarto de Tenten e Sakura pulou em cima da pizza, literalmente.

- Garota, vai com calma – Disse Ino, enquanto segurava na blusa de Sakura – vai se trocar primeiro e depois você come.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro e murmurou um "tudo bem". Caminhou até o banheiro que havia no quarto de Tenten e, 5 minutos depois, saiu de lá vestindo uma camisola de seda rosa, de alcinhas e que ai até a metade das coxas.

- Uau Sakura, que camisola linda – comentou Ino.

- Agora eu posso comer a pizza? - - perguntou Sakura, ignorando o comentário de Ino sobre a camisola.

- T.T' – Ino deu de ombros e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Saiu do banheiro vestindo uma camisola de seda também, porém, esta era vermelha e com uns detalhes em preto. A camisola batia um pouco mais acima da metade das coxas e era de alcinhas também.

- Camisola bonita Ino – elogiou Hinata.

- Obrigada Hinata. Mais, agora é a sua vez de se trocar.

- Ok.

Hinata se encaminhou até o banheiro e depois de um tempinho, saiu de lá vestindo um baby doll rosa, com um ursinho no centro da blusinha.

- Você está demais Hinata – elogiou Tenten.

- Obrigada.

- Bom, mais vamos comer logo porque senão não vai sobrar pizza pra gente – disse Ino, enquanto apontava para Sakura que já estava comendo.

As 3 se aproximaram da mesinha e se sentaram no chão. Ino começou a falar:

- Bom, vamos conversar então.

Hinata e Tenten se entreolharam.

- Começando por você Tenten. Verdade que você gosta do Neji mesmo?

Tenten olhou com uma cara indignada para Ino.

- Claro que não. Da onde você tirou isso?

- Ora, todo mundo viu quando você disse isso no jogo, hoje.

- Aquilo era só um jogo Ino. Não quer dizer realmente que eu goste do Neji.

- Então por que você escolheu verdade?

- Porque se eu tivesse escolhido desafio eu teria me ferrado, com certeza.

Ino fez uma cara e murmurou um "ta, acredito".

- É verdade Ino. E será que você não ta se esquecendo de nada não?

Ino pensou um pouco e depois disse:

- Puts, deixei a roupa no varal. Se chover vai molhar tudo.

- Não era disso que eu estava falando Ino... T.T – disse Tenten, enquanto levava um pedaço de pizza a boca.

- Ah não, e o que é então?

- Lembra daquela promessa que eu fiz?

- Aquela promessa de nunca mais se apaixonar?

- Sim.

- Que tem ela?

- Ino, hoje você ta no mundo da lua mesmo. Se eu disse que nunca mais ia me apaixonar, é porque eu nunca mais vou me apaixonar.

- Mais Tenten, isso é impossível.

- Não. Não é impossível. Depois que o Kiba me traiu, eu nunca mais me apaixonei por ninguém.

Ino olhou para Tenten. A mesma estava séria. Não era mais aquela garota que chorava toda vez que falava ou escutava o nome Kiba. Ino suspirou.

- Mais e aquele beijo que o Neji te deu?

- Foi o Neji que me beijou e foi você que o desafiou.

- Ora, mais você correspondeu.

- Você queria que eu fizesse o que? O cara tava praticamente me segurando pra mim não me soltar dele.

- Mais você correspondeu.

- Ta, supondo que eu correspondi. E daí? Não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada por ele.

Ino ficou sem argumentos. Ela estava certa. Já havia beijado vários garotos e nunca havia se apaixonado por nenhum deles com exceção, é claro, se Shikamaru.

- Tudo bem Tenten, você venceu.

Tenten sorriu vitoriosa e, sem seguida levou um pedaço de pizza à boca, seguida de Ino.

- Tenten, cadê os copos?

Tenten olhou para Hinata.

- Desculpa, tinha ido lá em baixo pegar os copos mas, bem na hora, vocês chegaram e ai eu esqueci de pegar.

- Tudo bem, eu pego – disse Ino, se levantando e se dirigindo a cozinha. Minutos depois Ino apareceu com quatro copos.

- Prontinho. Ta aqui – disse Ino, colocando os copos na mesinha e depois voltando olhar para a caixa de pizza, já vazia.

- Uau, a pizza já acabou? O.O

- Eu só comi um pedaço – disse Tenten, na defensiva.

- Eu também – falou Hinata.

As três olharam para Sakura, que estava mastigando um pedaço de pizza.

- SAKURA! – gritou as três garotas, juntas.

Sakura engoliu o pedaço de pizza e disse, calmamente:

- Que foi?

- Como "o que foi?"? Você comeu cinco pedaços de pizza sozinha! – bradou Ino, irritada.

Sakura olhou para a caixa da pizza, já vazia em cima da mesa.

- Sério? Nem percebi...

- ¬¬' Gostaria de saber como você come tanto e não engorda – comentou Ino, se sentando ao lado de Hinata.

- Eu faço caminhadas quatro vezes por semana e raramente como doces – falou Sakura, pegando os copos e colocando refrigerante.

Ino suspirou. Pegou um copo de refrigerante de levou a boca. Hinata e Tenten fizeram o mesmo.

Ino baixou o copo de refrigerante e se virou para Sakura.

- E você e o Sasuke?

- Ah, ta tudo bem. Ele é super carinhoso, amoroso, legal... – disse Sakura, suspirando.

Ino sorriu e bebeu mais um gole de refrigerante.

- Hei meninas, que tal irmos ao shopping sábado? – perguntou Hinata, se levantando e fitando as outras garotas.

- Grande idéia. Amo shoppings – disse Sakura, que estava folheando uma revista.

- Gosto de shoppings também. To dentro – disse Tenten, sorrindo.

- Também vou – disse Ino, que estava deitada de barriga para baixo em um dos colchões que Tenten havia espalhado pelo quarto.

- Então, esta combinado.

Ino, que estava olhando para Hinata, correu o olhar para Sakura, que estava distraída lendo alguma coisa na revista.

- O que você esta lendo, Sakura?

- "Será que vai virar namoro?".

- Hein?

- Um artigo chamado "Será que vai virar namoro?".

- E por que você esta vendo isso?

- Porque sim, oras.

Ino deu um sorriso malicioso. Ia começar a falar mais foi interrompida por Hinata.

- Sakura, você ta...

Sakura levantou o olhar da revista e passou a fitar Hinata.

- O que?

- Você ta apaixonada pelo Sasuke?

Imediatamente, Sakura ganhou uma coloração avermelhada.

- É que... não... é...

- Fala logo Sakura – pediu Ino.

Sakura suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Sim, eu estou apaixonada por ele.

- Mais você não sabe se ele gosta de você né? – perguntou Tenten.

- É...

Ino pensou um pouco. Ia começar a falar mais foi interrompida por Tenten.

- Vocês trouxeram as suas roupas, né?

- Que roupas? – perguntou Hinata.

- As roupas pra gente ir pra escola. Amanhã é sexta ainda.

- Ah ta, trouxe sim.

- Eu também trouxe – disse Sakura, distraída.

Tenten olhou para Ino, que estava distraída.

- E você Ino?

Ino acordou de súbito dê seus pensamentos.

- O que você disse?

- Você trouxe as roupas pra gente ir pra escola amanhã?

- Ah ta, eu...

Ino não terminou de falar, pois uma idéia surgiu na sua cabeça.

- Nossa que cabeça – disse Ino, batendo na própria cabeça – esqueci as roupas.

- Bom, se você quiser eu posso te emprestar.

- Precisa não Tenten, minha casa é perto da escola. Amanhã eu saio um pouco mais cedo, passo lá, me troco e já vou pra escola.

- Tudo bem então.

Passaram-se vinte minutos quando Tenten falou:

- Garotas, acho melhor a gente ir dormir. Já é mais de meia-noite.

Sakura bocejou.

- Também acho. Vou escovar os dentes.

E, dizendo isso, Sakura se levantou e foi até o banheiro. O mesmo fizeram Ino, Tenten e Hinata. Dez minutos depois, todas já estavam deitadas em suas "camas".

- Boa noite garotas – disse Tenten.

- Uaaaaaaa boa noite – falou Hinata, ao mesmo tempo em que bocejava.

- Boa noite – disse Ino.

- Boa noite – murmurou Sakura.

E assim, as garotas dormiram. Menos Ino, que ficou pensando no que ia fazer no dia seguinte.

* * *

Pronto \ô/

Quero agradecer a todos os comentarios...

Obrigada mesmo 8D

Bjo ;


	12. Capitulo 15 e 16

Uou...  
quanto tempo sem postar oO  
me desculpem x.x  
eu meio que fikei ocupada com outras coisas e me esqueci de postar a fic "/  
mas agora, eu vou postar ela de uma vez só...  
se não der tempo hoje, amanhã eu termino ;D

e desculpem mais uma vez ç.ç

* * *

**15º Capitulo**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Em uma casa, uma garota loira acordou com os raios de sol entrando pela fresta da janela. Espreguiçou-se e se levantou. Olhou em volta. As outras ainda dormiam. Correu o olhar para o relógio. Faltavam ainda vinte minutos para o mesmo despertar. Ino pegou suas roupas e andou até o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido. Saiu do banho, se trocou e escovou os dentes. Pegou o pente e começou a pentear os longos cabelos loiros. Terminou de pentear os cabelos e foi para o quarto. Olhou para o relógio. Seis e meia. No mesmo instante, ele despertou. Ino viu Tenten abrir os olhos lentamente e bater a mão no despertador, o desligando.

- Já acordou? – murmurou Tenten, se sentando na cama.

- Acordei um pouco mais cedo. Vou lá pra baixo fazer o café – e, dizendo isso, Ino desapareceu da vista de Tenten. A garota esfregou os olhos e depois bocejou. Olhou Sakura e Hinata que ainda dormiam.

- Hei, garotas, acordem – pediu Tenten, esperando as garotas acordarem.

Sakura e Hinata nem sequer se mexeram.

- MENINAS, ACORDEM! – bradou Tenten, se irritando.

As duas continuavam iguais, sem se mexer.

Tenten fez uma careta e seguiu para o banheiro, levando com sigo com copo que estava em cima da mesinha. Chegou ao banheiro, lavou o copo na pia e encheu o mesmo de água. Voltou ao quarto. As garotas ainda estavam dormindo. Tinham uma expressão serena no rosto. Tenten deu um sorriso malicioso e caminhou até Sakura. Abaixou-se e olhou mais uma vez para o rosto da garota. Segundos depois, Tenten jogou metade da água que havia no copo no rosto de Sakura. Imediatamente, Sakura se levantou assustada. Tenten riu e foi até Hinata. Chegou perto dela e jogou o resto da água que havia no copo. Hinata se levantou de súbito e, ainda de olhos fechados, começou a gritar e se debater:

- SOCORRO! EU TO ME AFOGANDO!

Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois começou a rir, acompanhada de Sakura. Hinata parou de se debater e abriu os olhos. Viu as duas garotas rindo dela. Hinata corou, pegou suas roupas que iria para a escola e seguiu para o banheiro. Sakura parou de rir e olhou Tenten, que ainda ria.

- Hei, por que fez isso? – perguntou a garota, furiosa.

- Você não acordava.

- É que eu tenho sono pesado.

- Pesado até demais.

Sakura fez uma careta e se levantou. Espreguiçou-se e pegou suas roupas. Logo em seguida se encaminhou para a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Tenten, enquanto escolhia a roupa com que ia para a escola.

- Vou tomar banho no outro banheiro.

Tenten murmurou um "tudo bem" e continuou a escolher a roupa. Acabou se decidindo por uma blusinha de alcinhas rosa e um corsário jeans. Quinze minutos depois Hinata saiu do banheiro, já trocada e de banho tomado. Tenten seguiu para o banheiro e murmurou um "oi" para Hinata, fazendo a mesma responder de uma forma bem grosseira.

- "Acho que ela ta brava comigo" – pensou Tenten, enquanto se despia. Tomou um banho, se trocou e seguiu para a cozinha, da qual vinha um cheiro muito bom. Chegou à cozinha e viu Hinata e Sakura sentadas à mesma, já se servindo. Ficou boquiaberta ao ver a mesa repleta de pão, frutas e leite fresco.

- Uau, quem comprou tudo isso? – perguntou Tenten, juntando-se as outras garotas.

- Foi você, não foi? – perguntou Sakura, enquanto colocava uma fatia de queijo em um pão.

- Claro que não. Por que você acha que eu pedi pizza ontem?

- Por que você adivinhou que eu gostava? *-* - perguntou Sakura, levando o pão a boca.

- Eu nem sabia que você gostava de pizza. --"

- Então, por quê?

- Porque a geladeira estava vazia. Devia ter apenas algumas frutas. E não eram estas – Tenten apontou para as frutas que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Ah, então deve ter sido a Ino. Tem uma padaria aqui do lado, praticamente – disse Sakura.

- É, acho que foi. Mais, esperai. Cadê a Ino?

Tenten se levantou e foi até a sala, na esperança de que Ino estivesse lá. Chegou lá e, ao invés de encontrar Ino, encontrou um bilhete colada a televisão. Tenten caminhou até a televisão e pegou o bilhete. Foi até a cozinha, onde as garotas ainda comiam.

- Eai, achou ela? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não. Mais achei esse bilhete – disse Tenten, balançando o bilhete.

- E o que diz?

- Não sei. Deixa-me ler.

Tenten começou a ler o bilhete em voz alta.

- "Tenten, tomei a liberdade de comprar essas coisas para o café da manhã, espero que não fique brava".

- Brava? Você tem é que ficar feliz – interrompeu Sakura, enquanto bebia um gole de leite.

- "Já fui para a minha casa, pois se não iria ficar muito tarde" – Tenten continuou ignorando Sakura – "Nós encontramos na escola. Beijos, Ino".

Tenten terminou de ler e fitou Sakura.

- Por que será que ela nem esperou a gente? Podíamos ter ido com ela até a casa dela.

- Eu não sei – disse Sakura.

Tenten deu de ombros e voltou a tomar o café da manhã.

~~~~~~~~~~~ # ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino chegou à escola. Olhou no relógio. Sete e dez.

- Já era pra ele ter chegado – disse Ino, para si mesma, enquanto entrava na escola. Avistou Sasuke a alguns metros da onde ela estava. Correu até ele.

- Oi Ino – cumprimentou Sasuke, com um sorriso.

Ino foi direto ao ponto.

- Sasuke, preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

Sasuke fitou Ino com curiosidade.

- O que é?

- O que você sente pela Sakura?

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim?

Ino suspirou.

- Quero saber se você só quer ficar com ela ou se ta afim de pedir ela em namoro.

Sasuke ficou vermelho e olhou para o chão.

- Ah Ino... eu... não... esperai – Sasuke levantou a cabeça e olhou Ino – por que você que saber isso?

- Só responde.

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro.

- Sim, eu to apaixonada por ela sim, mais não sei se ela também está.

Ino deu um grande sorriso e disse:

- Tenho boas noticias para você, Sasuke – Ino sorriu mais ainda – Sakura também te ama.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

- Como... como você sabe?

- Ontem, a Tenten deu uma festa do pijama lá na casa dela. Ai, a Sakura tava lendo um artigo numa revista.

- Que artigo? – perguntou Sasuke, curioso.

- "Será que vai dar namoro?" Ai, eu perguntei pra ela o do porque ela estava lendo aquilo. Ai, a Hinata perguntou se ela tava apaixonada por você e ela disse que sim, mais não sabia se você também estava.

Sasuke deu um sorriso.

- Sério Ino? Eu não acredito.

- É verdade. Eu até vim mais cedo pra te perguntar se você também a amava.

Sasuke continuou sorrindo, mas, ao ouvir uma certa voz chamando o seu nome, desmanchou o sorriso.

- SASUKEZINHOOOOOOOOOO – uma garota veio correndo e deu um abraço em Sasuke.

Ino perguntou assustada:

- Quem é ela?

- Uma doida que se diz apaixonada por mim – disse Sasuke, tentando se livrar do abraço da garota – sua louca, me larga.

- Ai, Sasuke, não faz assim – disse a garota, fazendo biquinho.

- Ino, me ajuda aqui – pediu Sasuke.

- Claro – Ino foi até Sasuke tentar fazer a garota desgarrar de Sasuke. No mesmo instante, a garota deu um beijo em Sasuke e, na mesma hora, Sakura, Hinata e Tenten entraram na escola. As três arregalaram os olhos ao ver aquela cena: Ino com as mãos nos ombros da garota e a garota beijando Sasuke. Imediatamente os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas. A garota correu para o banheiro, seguida das outras duas. Sasuke estava com as mãos no rosto da garota, tentando a todo custo empurrar a garota para longe, mais era impossível, pois a mesma estava com as mãos na nuca de Sasuke, o prendendo. Ino, que tinha se virado para ver quem estava entrando, voltou à atenção para a garota. Tentou mais uma vez puxar ela, mais sem sucesso. Deu um longo suspiro, só teria uma solução. Ino agarrou os longos cabelos pretos da garota com força, fazendo a mesma se soltar de Sasuke e começar a gritar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME SOLTA, SUA VACA!

Ino só puxou mais os cabelos da garota.

- É o seguinte: primeiro, NUNCA mais volte a beijar o Sasuke, pois ele já tem namorada, que é a minha amiga, a Sakura. E segundo, NUNCA mais me chame de vaca, entendeu?

A garota fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e, imediatamente Ino soltou os cabelos da menina, fazendo a mesma cair de joelhos no chão. Ino pegou na mão de Sasuke e o levou pra longe.

- É o seguinte Sasuke, a Sakura viu aquela garota beijando você.

- O QUE? COMO VOCÊ SABE DISSO? – gritou Sasuke, arregalando os olhos.

- Não grita. Quer me deixar surda? – perguntou Ino, com as mãos nas orelhas – bom, sim, ela viu e deve ter interpretado tudo errado. Inclusive a minha parte.

Sasuke fez cara de desentendido.

- É que eu estava com as mãos nos ombros daquela garota, tentando tirar ela de você. Mais, quando as garotas entraram, eu parei de puxar ela e fiquei apenas com as mãos lá. Parecia, sei lá, que eu tava apenas cumprimentando ela.

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro.

- Preciso conversar com ela.

- Eu vou primeiro. Tenho certeza que ela deve estar no banheiro.

- Tudo bem. A gente se encontra na classe.

Ino balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo para Sasuke e correu para o banheiro. Se ela conhecia Sakura, ela nunca iria acreditar em Ino, pois ela acreditava no que via, e não no que os outros falavam. Ino correu mais.

- Eu espero que ela acredite. Eu espero – murmurou Ino para si mesma.

* * *

**16º Capitulo**

Sakura chegou ao banheiro e se encostou a uma parede, deslizou até ao chão, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou. Tenten e Hinata chegaram em seguida e foram até Sakura.

- Sakura, não fique assim... – falou Tenten, enquanto se ajoelhava perto de Sakura e passava a mão em sua cabeça.

- E como você quer que eu fique? – Sakura levantou o rosto para fitar Tenten, enquanto mais lagrimas rolavam em sua face.

Tenten suspirou. Ia começar a falar quando escutou alguém chamando o nome de Sakura.

- Sakura... – Ino apareceu na porta do banheiro. Olhou e viu Tenten e Hinata ajoelhadas perto de Sakura, enquanto a mesma chorava.

- Sakura, eu preciso te falar uma coisa...

Sakura de levantou de súbito e passou a encarar Ino.

- Falar o que Ino? Que você saiu mais cedo hoje pra vir aqui cobrir o Sasuke quanto ele ficava com outra?

- Claro que não, Sakura!

- Ah, ta bom – Sakura riu, mais sem um pingo de humor – por que você saiu mais cedo hoje da casa de Tenten?

- Porque eu tinha que passar em casa...

- Ino, para de ser falsa! – Sakura olhava com ódio para Ino, enquanto mais lagrimas caiam – Você não passou na sua casa coisa nenhuma. Vi a sua roupa ontem, mais não disse nada. Não sei, achei que você quisesse vir a escola mais cedo pra encontrar o Shika, sei lá.

Ino engoliu um seco.

- Tudo bem, eu não fui em casa mesmo. Eu menti, ta bom? Mais sabe por que eu fiz isso, Sakura? Por você!

Sakura começou a rir. Uma risada amarga e sem humor.

- Ah, sim. Você não queria que eu visse você cobrindo o Sasuke, né? Não queria que eu sofresse. Olha Ino, você esta de parabéns. Fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Não é nada disso Sakura. Ontem, depois que você disse que amava o Sasuke, resolvi vir mais cedo hoje e perguntar se ele te amava também. E sabe o que ele responder? Sim!

Sakura riu mais ainda.

- Nossa... é assim que ele me ama? Beijando a primeira menina que aparece?

- Foi aquela menina que beijou ele. Eu estava tentando separar eles, mais estava difícil, porque aquela menina estava segurando o Sasuke e...

- CHEGA INO! – berrou Sakura, enquanto chorava mais ainda – ESTOU FARTA DE SER ENGANADA!

Ino olhou assustada para Sakura.

- E eu que achava que você era minha amiga. Pra você ver como são as coisas.

Sakura saiu correndo do banheiro. Hinata e Tenten olharam para Ino.

- Ino, o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Hinata.

Ino explicou toda a história, enquanto as duas ouviam com atenção.

- Eu acredito Ino – disse Tenten – mais quero ouvir da boca do próprio Sasuke que ela ama a Sakura.

Ino suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

As três saíram do banheiro e foram até onde Sasuke estava. Chegaram perto dele e ele agarrou os ombros de Ino, a chacoalhando:

- Ino! Ino! Ela acreditou? Eu vi quando ela saiu correndo do banheiro, ela tava chorando. Pensei em ir até ela, mais ai achei melhor esperar você chegar, mais ai você não chegava, e ai eu...

- FICA QUIETO SASUKE! – bradou Ino, que já estava ficando irritada.

Sasuke parou de falar e olhou pra ela, assustado.

- Olha, é o seguinte. Eu falei com a Sakura e ela não acreditou em nenhuma palavra que eu disse e, além do mais, esta furiosa comigo também.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Sasuke, você ama a Sakura mesmo? – perguntou Tenten.

- Claro que sim. Vou falar com ela.

- É. Acho que é só isso que você pode fazer.

Sasuke saiu dali e foi procurar Sakura. Teria que falar com ela. Ele a amava e não estava disposto a perder ela.

Andou um pouco e avistou Sakura sentada na sombra de uma arvore, com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Sakura... – murmurou Sasuke.

Correu até ela. Estava a menos de dois metros dela e dava para escutar os soluços. Caminhou até ela e se sentou ao seu lado. Sakura, ao perceber que alguém estava do seu lado, levantou a cabeça e fitou Sasuke. Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ver o rosto da garota inchado. Ao ver Sasuke, mais lagrimas escorreram pela sua fase.

- Sakura, deixe-me explicar.

- Explicar o que Sasuke? Que você não ama e que prefere me trair a terminar comigo?

- Não Sakura. Claro que não. Eu te amo.

Ao ouvir isso, Sakura levou as duas mãos ao rosto e chorou mais.

- Sakura... é verdade. Eu juro. Foi ela que me beijou. E a Ino estava me ajudando a se livrar dela.

De súbito, Sakura se levantou e passou a encarar Sasuke, com ódio nos olhos.

- Eu fui uma tola me apaixonando por você.

- Sakura, eu também te amo. Ino veio mais cedo pra me perguntar isso...

- INO VEIO MAIS CEDO PRA COBRIR VOCÊ E VOCÊ PODER FICAR COM AQUELA GAROTA! – berrou Sakura, chorando mais ainda.

- Não é verdade.

- CLARO QUE É SASUKE! – vários olhares se dirigiram a eles.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça.

- Sakura, eu te amo.

Sakura, por um segundo, acreditou nele, até ver um grupinho de garotas, ao longe, olhando e acenando para Sasuke, incluindo aquela garota que havia beijado ele.

- Eu também te amava Sasuke. Mais você não soube dar valor.

Dizendo isso, Sakura foi embora. Sasuke ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, que começaram a cair na grama. Ele iria fazer de tudo para reconquistar a Sakura. O possível e o impossível.

* * *

Duplo!

Assim vai mais rapido xD

Bjos

* * *


	13. Capitulo 17 e 18

**17º Capitulo**

Sakura correu de volta para o banheiro. Chegou lá e se olhou no espelho. Seu rosto estava inchado e seus olhos vermelhos. Abaixou a cabeça e apoiou as mãos na pia. Mais lagrimas começaram a cair. Acabou se lembrando de uma coisa que havia dito para Tenten, uma vez, no dia em que ela fora traída.

_Flash Back_

- Tenten, não fique assim. Ele não merece nenhuma lágrima sua. – dizia uma garota loira, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da amiga que estava com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Vo-você não en-entende Ino... – dizia Tenten, soluçando, enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam pela sua face – eu o amava. Por que ele fez isso?

- Tenten, você conhece os homens. São uns galinhas – começou a falar uma garota de cabelos rosas que estava sentada na beira da cama de Tenten.

- Ah Sakura, nem todos... – começou Ino, ainda acariciando os cabelos de Tenten – o Shika não é assim.

- Do que vocês estão falando garotas? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos azulados, que estava entrando no quarto com um copo de água na mão.

- Em como os homens são galinhas. – Sakura disse, enquando olhava um porta retrato que continha uma foto de Tenten.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Sakura levantou a cabeça. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu.

- É eu tinha razão quando disse que os homens eram uns galinhas.

Abriu a torneira e a água começou a cair. Pegou um pouco com as mãos e jogou na cara. Fez isso diversas vezes. Fechou a torneira e se olhou no espelho. Seu rosto estava menos inchado e os olhos menos vermelhos. Prometeu para si mesma que nunca mais iria ficar com nenhum menino, muito menos Sasuke. Saiu do banheiro de cabeça erguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi para a sala esperar o sinal tocar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ # ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Não agüento mais esperar! – disse Ino, não agüentando mais ficar sem noticias de Sasuke e Sakura. – eu vou lá.

- Não seja apressada Ino. Eles precisam conversar.

- Mais Tenten, faz meia hora que Sasuke foi atrás dela!

- Eu sei, mais...

- Nada de mais. Eu vou lá.

Dizendo isso, Ino foi procurar Sasuke. Tenten suspirou, e acabou seguindo Ino, com Hinata atrás. Encontraram-no sentado na sombra de uma arvore de cabeça baixa. Ino se aproximou dele e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Sasuke, como foi com a Sakura?

Sasuke disse num fio de voz.

- Ela não acreditou em mim.

Ino já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Conhecia Sakura desde pequena e sabia muito bem que ela era cabeça dura.

- Bom, Sasuke, acho que posso te ajudar a conquistar a Sakura.

Sasuke levantou a cabeça rapidamente e Ino pode ver que ele estivera chorando.

- O que Ino? Me diz, por favor?

Sasuke estava praticamente se ajoelhando para fazer Ino falar.

- Olha, não vai ser fácil. Estou fazendo isso por nós dois. Primeiro, porque ela é minha amiga e não gosto de ficar brigada com ela. E segundo, porque você a ama e acho que não é certo duas pessoas que se amam não ficarem juntas.

Sasuke sorriu e abraçou Ino.

- Ino, nem sei como te agradecer. Você está sendo como uma irmã pra mim.

Ino sorriu e abraçou Sasuke também. Não seria fácil conseguir a amizade de Sakura de novo e muito menos de fazer com que ela voltasse com o Sasuke, mais ela estava disposta a fazer de tudo. De tudo mesmo.

* * *

**18º Capitulo**

A aula correu tranquilamente. Sakura sentou em um canto afastado e agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sasuke lançava vários olhares para ela, olhares que Sakura respondia com gestos bem grosseiros quando o professor não estava vendo. Sasuke deu um suspiro e se virou para Ino, que estava ao seu lado.

- Não sei mais o que faço.

Ino sorriu.

- Sasuke...

- Sim?

- Você não fez nada ainda.

- Claro que eu fiz!

- Me diz o que você fez então.

- Ora, lancei meus olhares pra ela.

- Sasuke, você sabe se Sakura sabe ler olhares? --'

- Deve saber.

- Sasuke, você só não é mais burro porque não é loiro. --"

Sasuke olhou bem para Ino, fazendo a mesma se dar conta do que havia dito.

- Não... quero dizer... Sasuke! Você tem algum plano pra você conseguir o perdão da Sakura?

- Hum... não...

Ino ia falar quando alguém começou a cutucar ela. Ino se virou pra traz para ver quem era e se deparou com Tenten.

- Ino, eu sei aonde a Sakura vai hoje!

- Aonde?

- Para o shopping!

- Mais... nós não íamos amanhã?

- Sim, mais ela disse que ia sozinha hoje também.

Ino deu um grande sorriso.

- Já tenho um plano.

E assim, depois de um dia cansativo, o sinal bateu para todos irem embora.

- Garotas, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, só que vocês não vão poder vir junto, se não fica muita gente.

- O que você vai fazer Ino?

- Nada de mais Tenten, depois conto pra vocês. E, falando em vocês, a Hinata não falou nada hoje.

- Estranho...

Tenten se aproximou de Hinata que estava de costas, parada perto da porta e a cutucou.

- Hei, Hinata, ta tudo bem?

Hinata se virou de subido.

- CLARO QUE ESTA TUDO BEM! E POR QUE NÃO ESTARIA? SÓ POR QUE VOCÊ JOGOU UM COPO DE AGUA NA MINHA CARA HOJE DE MANHÃ VOCÊ ACHOU QUE EU NÃO ESTAVA BEM? CLARO QUE NÃO! EU ESTOU ÓTIMA!

E, dizendo isso, Hinata saiu pisando duro e foi para o pátio.

- Puts, hoje ela ta de mau-humor.

- Ta mesmo. Mais então, eu vou seguir a Sakura e o Sasuke vai junto.

- Mais por que isso?

- Depois eu te falo. Tudo faz parte de um plano.

Tenten suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Depois você me liga. Tchau Ino e vê se não vai fazer nada que não deva.

- Sim senhora! – disse Ino, rindo – tchau.

Ino pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo para o pátio. Encontrou Sasuke apoiado em uma parede. Chegou perto dele e disse ofegante.

- Já podemos ir, Sasuke.

- Mais Ino, me conta o plano primeiro.

Ino deu um longo suspiro.

- É o seguinte: a Sakura foi ao shopping e...

- O que ela foi fazer lá?

- Cala a boca e deixa eu continuar.

- ... O.O

- Então, e a gente vai atrás dela. Você vai se declarar pra ela no shopping, com milhares de pessoas olhando, porque ela gosta de declarações de amor publicas e...

- O QUE?

Sasuke disse alto, fazendo vários olhares se dirigirem a eles. Ino colocou a mão no rosto e disse.

- Vamos.

E assim eles foram para o shopping.

* * *

Pronto =)

Seguinte: sobre aquela frase que a Ino disse, sobre o Sasuke só não ser mais burro por não ser loiro, que fique claro uma coisa: eu não acho as loiras burras, pelo contrario, ok? Só disse aquilo pra dar um toque de humor (se é que eu consegui, mas esquece xD)  
Então, é isso =D

Bjos


	14. Capitulo 19

_Mais um capitulo ô/_

_Tava vendo aqui, faz um ano que eu fiz essa fic '-'_

_Bom, comecei em janeiro e terminei em abril do ano passado... mais de um ano u.u_

_E tipo, eu era novata no assunto, então, se tiver coisas meio assim na fic, não fikem bravos, por favor x.x_

_Juro que melhorei bastante nas outras fics que eu fiz depois dessa 8D_

_Bom, vamos a fiic ô/_

**

* * *

**

**19º Capitulo**

Ino e Sasuke chegaram ao shopping e foram direto pra praça de alimentação.

- Por que estamos aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, enquanto olhava em volta a procura de Sakura – Por acaso Sakura esta aqui?

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia da onde ela ta. Mais seu muito bem porque eu estou aqui.

Ino correu o olhar pela praça de alimentação até avistar o que queria: Sorvete de massa. Correu até lá. Sasuke ficou no mesmo lugar. Por fim acabou indo até onde Ino estava. Chegou perto dela e olhou o sorvete em sua mão.

- Ino, você veio aqui pra tomar sorvete ?

- Eu amo sorvete.

- A gente tem que procurar a Sakura.

- Procurar ela?

- Ino, acorda!

- To acordada.

- Chega, vamos procurar ela.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois andaram praticamente o shopping inteiro. Acabaram se sentando em um banco.

- Nós andamos o shopping inteiro e nem sinal da Sakura!

- Meu sorvete acabou. T.T

- E você fica falando de sorvete Ino?

- Desculpa, mais é que eu gosto tanto de sorvete.

- Ai Senhor, dai-me paciência.

- Vamos lá na praça de alimentação comprar outro sorvete? º¬º

- Outro Ino? O.O

- Qual o problema?

Sasuke suspirou.

- Ta. Então a gente compra e vamos embora. Tenho certeza que Sakura já foi embora também.

- Tudo bem.

Sasuke e Ino fora até a praça de alimentação, aonde vendia sorvetes de massa. Estavam a poucos metros de distância do lugar quando Ino começou a chacoalhar Sasuke.

- Olha, olha, Sasuke, olha!

- O que foi?

- A Sakura ta lá comprando sorvete!

Sasuke abriu um sorriso.

- Deixa que eu vou lá. Você fica!

- Mais e o sorvete? º¬º

- Depois eu trago um pra você...

- Ok º.º

Sasuke foi se aproximando de Sakura. A garota estava com o sorvete na mão e estava de costas. Sasuke resolveu correr até ela. Quando estava chegando perto dela, a garota se virou fazendo os dois se trombarem e caírem no chão. Havia sorvete até no cabelo de Sakura. Sakura se levantou, seguida de Sasuke. Ia pedir desculpas, mas quando viu que era Sasuke...

- Ah, claro! Tinha que ser você! Agora deu pra ficar me seguindo? – a garota perguntou furiosa.

- Claro que não Sakura. Eu nem sabia que você estaria aqui!

Sakura fez uma cara de "sei, acredito" e se virou para ir embora.

- Sakura, espera, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa – Sasuke pegou o braço de Sakura fazendo a garota de virar.

Sakura tirou o braço de Sasuke de cima do seu e disse:

- Eu vou tirar esse sorvete do meu cabelo antes que fique mais melado – disse a garota – e acho melhor você fazer o mesmo e depois ir embora. Não quero que fique me seguindo.

Dizendo isso, Sakura foi embora. Sasuke deu um longo suspiro e voltou de cabeça baixa até Ino.

- Você comprou o meu sorvete? º-º

Sasuke nada disse. Agora ele só queria ir embora e tomar um bom banho. Não iria ficar respondendo perguntas inúteis. E assim, os dois foram embora.

* * *

_Capitulo curtinho..._

_Mas como eu fiz varios capitulos duplos seguidos, achei que ia ficar muito se fizesse mais um... u.u_

_Vou postar os capitulos um por um e, mas pra frente, faço outros duplos =)_

_Ah, e obrigada a todos que estão lendo... =D_

_Bjos_


	15. Capitulo 20

_Bem, nd a declarar .-._**20º Capitulo**

* * *

Tenten estava em casa tomando um belo banho quando escutou a campainha.

- Droga, justo agora.

Desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha. Desceu as escadas e abriu a porta. Se deparou com Ino e Shikamaru.

- Oi Tenten – cumprimentou Shikamaru, só percebendo depois que Tenten estava só de toalha.

- É... oi Ino, oi Shikamaru – cumprimentou Tenten, sem graça – é... vão entrando e podem ir sentando no sofá. Eu vou terminar de tomar banho.

Dizendo isso, Tenten subiu correndo para o banheiro.

Ino e Shikamaru entraram e se sentaram no sofá. Dez minutos depois Tenten desceu já de banho tomado e cabelo penteado. Sentou-se no outro sofá, de frente para Shikamaru e Ino.

- E então Ino, como foi?

Então, Ino contou todo o que havia acontecido, enquanto Tenten prestava atenção em casa palavra. Ino terminou de falar e Tenten disse.

- Bom, não sei o que podemos fazer. Sakura também está ignorando eu e a Hinata porque estamos falando com você.

Ino pensou por alguns segundos e disse:

- Olha, alguém tem que continuar a andar com a Sakura e me ignorar. Essa pessoa vai ser nossa "informante".

As duas pensaram um pouco e disseram, juntas:

- HINATA!

Tenten correu para o telefone e telefonou para a garota. Meia hora depois Hinata estava na casa de Tenten. Parecia que o humor dela havia melhorado.

- Hinata, precisamos da sua ajuda! – disse Ino.

- Pra que?

- Você sabe do rolo da Sakura né?

- Sim.

- Então, a Sakura não está falando comigo porque ela acha que eu encobri o Sasuke. E também não esta falando com ninguém que ande comigo. E como hoje você estava de mau humor, ela deve estar achando que você também não esta falando comigo.

- E...

- E a gente quer que você fique do lado da Sakura, pra passar as informações pra gente.

- Que tipo de informações?

- Tipo, aonde ela vai, o que ela vai fazer, se ela ainda ama o Sasuke, esse tipo de informação.

Hinata suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

- É por isso que eu te amo Hinata! – Ino deu um abraço em Hinata.

Eles ficaram conversando até umas oito horas, quando se deu conta que alguém não estava falando nada. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com Shikamaru dormindo.

- Tadinho... ele acordou cedo hoje.

- Mais ele não foi na escola – disse Tenten.

- Ele foi ao médico. Rotina sabe. – Ino se levantou e se espreguiçou – Bom, gente, eu vou indo.

Ino acordou Shikamaru.

- Eu também vou indo – disse Hinata, se levantando.

- Tudo bem então.

Tenten acompanhou os três até a porta.

- Tchau Tenten – disse Ino, enquanto ia embora de mãos dadas com o Shikamaru.

- Tchau.

Tenten subiu para o seu quarto, escovou os dentes e dormiu. Teria um dia longo pela frente.

_Na casa de Sasuke..._

Sasuke estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto e falando para sim mesmo.

- Eu sou um idiota mesmo... ela pode começar a namorar outro garoto e ai eu nunca...

Sasuke se levantou de súbito. Isso nunca poderia acontecer. Nunca. Resolveu ligar o computador e ver se tinha algum e-mail novo. Após receber todos os e-mails, um lhe chamou a atenção. Um com o nome de "Amanhã pode ser tarde". Começou a ler.

**AMANHÃ PODE SER TARDE...**

Ontem?... Isso faz tempo! Amanhã?... Não nos cabe saber...

Amanhã pode ser tarde para você dizer que ama, para você dizer que perdoa, para você dizer que desculpa, para você dizer que quer tentar de novo.

Amanhã pode ser muito tarde para você pedir perdão, para você dizer: "Desculpe-me, o erro foi meu!..."

O seu amor, amanhã, pode já ser inútil;

O seu perdão, amanhã, pode já não ser preciso;

A sua volta, amanhã, pode já não ser esperada;

A sua carta, amanhã, pode já não ser lida;

O seu carinho, amanhã, pode já não ser mais necessário;

O seu abraço, amanhã, pode já não encontrar outros braços...

Porque amanhã pode ser tarde... muito tarde!

Não deixa para amanhã para dizer:

Eu amo você! Estou com saudades de você! Perdoe-me! Desculpe-me!Esta flor é para você! Você está tão bem!...

Não deixa para amanhã o seu sorriso, o seu abraço, o seu carinho, o seu trabalho, o seu sonho, a sua ajuda... Não deixa para amanhã para perguntar:

Por que está tão triste? O que há com você?

Ei!... Venha cá, vamos conversar... Cadê o seu sorriso? Ainda tenho chance?... Já percebeu que eu existo? Por que não começarmos de novo? Estou com você. Sabe que pode contar comigo? Cadê os seus sonhos? Onde está a sua garra?

Lembre-se: Amanhã pode ser tarde... Muito tarde!

Procure. Vá atrás! Insista! Tente mais uma vez!

Só hoje é definitivo!

Amanhã pode ser tarde...

Sasuke leu e releu aquele texto. Aquele texto parecia ser feito para ele. Acabou por desligar o computador e foi dormir. Aquilo era apenas um texto. Nada mais.

_**Sonho de Sasuke**_

Sasuke estava na escola. Iria se declarar para Sakura na frente da escola inteira e ainda ia pedir ela em namoro. Avistou a garota chegando, mas, ela não estava sozinha. Estava de mãos dadas com um rapaz. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e foi até Sakura.

- Sakura, quem é esse rapaz?

Sakura se virou para Sasuke e sorriu.

- Ah Sasuke, esse é o meu namorado.

O rapaz era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos também castanhos. Sorriu para Sasuke e disse:

- Prazer.

- Bem, precisamos ir. Adeus Sasuke.

E assim, Sakura saiu de mãos dadas com aquele garoto. Sasuke tentou se aproximar deles, mais alguma coisa prendia ele. Sasuke viu eles se aproximando um do outro. Eles iam se beijar e...

_**Fim do sonho de Sasuke**_

- NÃOOOOOOOO! – Sasuke, se levantou de súbito. Estava suando e seu coração estava disparado. Aquele texto podia mesmo ter razão. Ele não podia esperar mais. Trocou-se e foi para a casa de Sakura. Teria que falar com ela hoje ainda.

_Na casa de Sakura..._

Sakura estava lendo um e-mail que havia chamado sua atenção. Um e-mail chamado "Amanhã pode ser tarde". Era um e-mail muito bonito. Sakura o releu varias vezes. Por fim, deu um longo suspiro e desligou o computador. Levantou-se e foi até a sua cama, se sentando na borda da mesma. Ficou refletindo sobre o e-mail.

- "Será que eu devia ter dado uma chance para o Sasuke? E se ele estivesse falando a verdade? E se era verdade aquele lance de me amar? E se ele e Ino estivessem falando a verdade sobre aquela garota?" – Sakura balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Resolveu sair um pouco para esfriar a cabeça. Trocou de roupa e saiu de casa.

* * *

_óóóó_

_oq será que vai contecer? º¬º_

_particularmente, não gostei desses capitulos..._

_Quero dizer, eu poderia ter feito melhor u.u_

_kaoskaksaksokaoksa xD_

_Bjos_


	16. Capitulo 21

****

Hello Minna =]  
Desculpem pela demora x.x  
Bem, como eu disse, não gostei muito dessas capitulos .-.  
Mas me deem um desconto...  
Eu era novata quando fiz essa fic, há dois anos atrás u.u (dois anos atrás? o.o)

Prometo que os outros ficaram um pouco melhores =]

Boa leitura ^^

* * *

21º Capitulo

Sasuke andava apressadamente. Precisava falar com Sakura a todo custo. Dez minutos depois, se encontrou parado na porta da casa da garota. Pensou se havia feito a coisa certa. Por fim, apertou a campainha. Esperou alguns segundos, mas ninguém atendeu. Apertou de novo, mais nada. Sasuke se irritou e começou a apertar a campainha freneticamente. Nada. Deu um longo suspiro. Iria procurar Sakura, mesmo não sabendo onde ela estava.

* * *

Sakura caminhava pensativa. Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que ela devia procurar Sasuke. Balançou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. Andou mais um pouco até chegar a uma pracinha, na qual, por sexta feira, havia muitas pessoas. Caminhou até um banco e se sentou. Correu o olhar pelo lugar e viu varias casais. Deu um longo suspiro. Estava a começando a se arrepender de não ter perdoado Sasuke. Sakura arregalou os olhos após pensar isso. Sasuke não a amava. Nunca havia a amado. Deu um suspiro e voltou a ficar pensativa.

* * *

Fazia pouco mais de uma hora que Sasuke estava procurando Sakura. Não iria descansar até achar ela. Avistou uma pracinha ao longe e resolveu ir até lá. Correu até a pracinha e, quando chegou na mesma, olhou em volta, mas não avistou Sakura. Deu um longo suspiro. Colocou as mãos no bolso e resolveu dar uma volta pela praça, para tentar esfriar a cabeça.

* * *

Sakura estava pensando, quando percebeu que alguém se sentou do seu lado. Virou a cabeça para olhar quem era e se deparou com um belo rapaz de cabelos enrolados e olhos castanhos. Olhou com um expressão interrogativa para o rapaz, fazendo o mesma se virar para ela e sorrir.

- Olá – cumprimentou o rapaz – qual o seu nome, boneca?

Sakura se segurava para não rir. Boneca? Da onde o rapaz tirou isso?

- Sakura – disse a garota, voltando o olhar para frente.

- Que lindo nome, Sakura – disse o rapaz, sorrindo – Você é nova por aqui?

- Não.

- Nunca te vi por aqui...

- Eu não venho muito aqui.

O rapaz continuou sorrindo e passou o braço pelos ombros de Sakura. A garota olhou para o rapaz, de forma interrogativa.

- Da pra tirar o braço daí?

- Qual o problema? Não esta gostando?

- Não. E que eu saiba não dei permissão para você fazer isso.

O rapaz sorriu mais ainda e começou a se aproximar de Sakura. Sakura percebeu a aproximação do rapaz e tentou se afastar, mas estava impossível, pois o rapaz apertou mais o braço sobre o ombro da garota.

- Me solta – disse Sakura, colocando as mãos sobre o peito do rapaz.

- Só um beijinho, boneca.

O rapaz estava se aproximando mais e mais de Sakura, até sentir uma mão sobre o seu ombro, fazendo ele se soltar de Sakura.

- Ninguém nunca te ensinou como se deve tratar uma dama?

Sakura reconheceu imediatamente o dono daquela voz e se virou para encarar a pessoa. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Sasuke dando um soco no rapaz que estava com ela.

Sasuke olhou para o rapaz que estava de joelhos no chão, com as mãos no rosto e depois voltou o olhar para Sasuke. A garota se levantou, ainda surpresa, e passou a fitar Sasuke. Sasuke deu um longo suspiro e se aproximou de Sakura.

- Sasuke, eu...

- Sakura, sei que você ainda está brava, mais eu precisava falar com você ainda hoje...

Sasuke olhou em volta e reparou que as pessoas estavam olhando para eles, por causa do soco que Sasuke havia dado naquele rapaz. Suspirou e voltou a encarar Sakura.

- Sakura, eu te amo e não quero te perder – disse Sasuke, olhando profundamente nos olhos de garota.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Sasuke...

- Sakura – Sasuke disse alto – quer ser minha namorada?

Sakura o olhou surpresa. Sabia que ele não estava mentindo, pois o olhar dele era verdadeiro.

- Eu...

- Nossa. Essa garota tem sorte. Não são todos os homens que fazem declarações em publico – Sakura escutou uma mulher falando.

- É mesmo. Quem dera eu ter um namorado assim – a outra mulher disse.

- TA ESPERANDO O QUE? ACEITA LOGO! – um rapaz gritou ao longe.

Sakura sorriu.

- Eu aceito Sasuke.

Sasuke abriu um grande sorriso e beijou Sakura. Todos que estavam na pracinha começaram a gritar e assoviar. Sasuke se separou de Sakura.

- Que tal irmos dar uma volta?

Sakura abriu um sorriso.

- Por que não?

E assim, os dois foram embora. As pessoas ainda assoviavam.

- Sakura, eu te amo – disse Sasuke, enquanto os dois caminhavam pra fora da pracinha.

- Eu também, Sasuke.

E dizendo isso, os dois voltaram a se beijar.

* * *

**Bom, está ai...  
Espero que tenha ficado no minimo aceitavel ._.**

**Beijos ;***


	17. Capitulo 22 e 23

**Yo minna :D  
Mil desculpas pela demora!  
Estou muito ocupada por causa da escola (ultimo ano x.x) estudando muito pra ver se entro pra faculdade de medicina º-º  
Enfim, hoje é duplo \ô/  
Prometo postar mais rapido, ok?**

**Lembrando que fiz essa fic a dois anos atrás e era uma novata nisso xD**

**Boa leitura ;D****22º Capitulo**

* * *

Ino estava dormindo quando o telefone tocou. Olhou no relógio. Três da manhã. Deu um longo suspiro. Acabou por atender o telefone e se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de uma pessoa muito conhecida.

- É... Ino?

- Sim...

- É... Sou eu, a Sakura.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro e, vendo que Ino não havia dito nada, resolveu continuar.

- Bom, eu não sei ao certo o que te dizer – Sakura fez uma pausa – mas, eu queria te pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas?

- Sim, desculpas Ino. Eu devia ter acredito em você quando disse aquele lance da garota que beijou o Sasuke.

- E por que você acredita agora?

Então, Sakura falou de tudo o que Sasuke havia feito, desde ir procurar ela em sua casa até o pedido de namoro em publico.

- Ino? Você ainda esta ai? – Sakura perguntou, vendo que Ino não respondia.

- Estou sim...

- E então? Você me perdoa?

Ino sorriu.

- Sakura, realmente, fiquei muito chateada por você não ter acreditado em mim...

Sakura deu um suspiro triste.

- Mas... você é minha melhor amiga Sakura. Como eu não ia te perdoar?

- Ino... eu...

- Não precisa falar nada Sakura. Você vai no shopping ainda?

- Eu ia sair com o Sasuke.

- Tudo bem então. A gente marca pra outro dia.

- Mas e as garotas?

- Elas disseram que não iam mais. Ai tava pensando, se você fosse, eu ligava pra elas e tal. Mais deixa quieto.

- Tudo bem então. Tchau Ino.

- Tchau.

E dizendo isso, Ino desligou o telefone e voltou a dormir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ # ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O dia amanheceu sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Tenten andava pela rua animada. Havia ficado sabendo por Ino que Sakura já havia voltado com Sasuke e que havia perdoado Ino. Ficou feliz ao saber isso, o que fez seu dia ficar muito melhor. Estava indo para a padaria. Chegou na mesma e entrou. Olhou em volta. Havia apenas umas três. Caminhou até o balcão de pães e pediu quatro pães. Pagou e pegou a sacola de pães. Quando se virou acabou trombando com alguém. Cambaleou e quase caiu, mas alguém a segurou a tempo.

- Desculpe, eu não te vi... – disse Tenten, se soltando da pessoa. Levantou a cabeça para ver quem era e se deparou com...

- Neji?

Neji sorriu de canto.

- Sim, sou eu.

- O que faz aqui?

- Comprando pão. ¬¬

- Sério? Não me diga.

- Você que perguntou.

Tenten suspirou.

- Neji, tenho que ir. Tchau.

- Hei, espera ai.

- Que foi?

- Não esta se esquecendo de nada?

- Não que eu saiba...

- Se não fosse por mim você teria caído.

Tenten pensou um pouco e disse:

- Ah sim. Obrigada por me "salvar" Neji.

Tenten fez aspas com os dedos na palavra "salvar".

Neji sorriu.

- Agora eu posso ir? – perguntou Tenten, irritada.

- Claro que sim, mocinha – disse Neji, rindo.

Tenten bufou e se encaminhou para a saída da padaria.

- Hei, espera ai Tenten.

Tenten parou e, sem virar para trás, disse:

- O que você quer agora?

Neji chegou perto dela, com dois sacos de pães.

- Você esqueceu o pão. ¬¬

Tenten olhou para os dois sacos de pães na mão de Neji.

- Ah sim, Obrigada Neji. – Tenten pegou um dos sacos de pão da mão de Neji – Agora, Tchau.

Tenten se virou e já estava a mais de cinco metros de distância da padaria quando escutou o seu nome.

- O QUE FOI AGORA?

Neji sorriu.

- Nada não, só pra irritar.

Tenten se virou furiosa e foi pra casa pisando duro.

Neji estava rindo da cara que a garota havia feito. Não sabia por que, mas adorava irritar ela e ver ela brava. Parou de rir e se dirigiu para casa.

* * *

**23º Capitulo**

Tenten chegou em casa furiosa. Por que ele tinha que ser tão irritante? Dirigiu-se a cozinha. Ia colocar o saco de pão em cima da mesa quando o telefone tocou.

- É hoje.

Tenten bufou e atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô.

- Oi Tenten! – uma voz animada soou do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, oi Hinata.

- Credo. Que voz desanimada é essa?

- Ah, nada não.

- Tenten, eu te conheço. O que aconteceu?

Tenten suspirou.

- É que eu fui na padaria e encontrei com o Neji.

- O que há de mais nisso?

- Vamos ver... Fora o fato de que ele me adora irritar? Bom, nada.

- Ah Tenten, deixa disso. É impressão sua.

- Impressão. Ele me odeia desde a primeira vez que me viu.

Hinata deu um longo suspiro.

- Bom, não posso fazer nada em relação a isso.

- Eu sei.

- Mas não foi por isso que eu liguei. Que tal sairmos hoje à noite?

- Hoje?

- Sim. Mas só nós duas.

- E a Ino e a Sakura?

- Liguei pra Sakura e ela disse que voltou com o Sasuke.

- É, fiquei sabendo.

- E a Ino vai sair com o Shikamaru. Então, só sobrou nós duas.

- Bom, por mim tudo bem. Que horas?

- Eu estava pensando em passar na sua casa.

- Tudo bem. As sete?

- Pode ser. Até mais tarde.

- Até.

Tenten desligou o telefone.

- Será que agora eu posso tomar meu café? – Tenten disse para si mesma. Foi até a cozinha. Pegou um pão e ia comer quando o telefone tocou. Xingou o telefone mentalmente. Foi até a sala e pegou o telefone.

- Alô.

Tenten escutou o clique do outro lado da linha. Haviam desligado.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SE EU DESCUBRO QUEM FOI O INFELIZ!

Voltou à cozinha pisando duro. Sentou-se na cadeira e pegou o pão novamente. Ia comê-lo quando o telefone tocou de novo.

- Ele vai ficar tocando porque eu não vou atender.

O telefone tocou mais umas quatro vezes e depois parou. Tenten comeu o pão e depois subiu para o quarto. Olhou em volta. O quarto estava arrumado. Deu um longo suspiro e se deitou na cama. Não havia mais o que fazer. Acabou dormindo. Acordou quatro horas depois com a campainha tocando. Olhou no relógio. Cinco horas. Espreguiçou-se e se levantou.

- Quem será...

Chegou até a porta e a abriu. Deu de cara com Hinata.

- Hinata?

Hinata sorriu.

- Oi Tenten.

- A gente não tinha marcado as sete?

- É, mais hoje de manhã eu te liguei pra dizer que viria mais cedo.

- Que horas?

- Ah, de manhã. O telefone só tocou.

Tenten pensou um pouco e sorriu, sem graça.

- É que... eu tava sim, mais eu não quis atender o telefone.

Hinata riu.

- Bom, tudo bem.

- Hinata, desculpa.

- Não, ta tudo bem.

- Não. É que eu esqueci de falar pra você entrar.

Hinata sorriu e entrou.

- Pode ir sentando no sofá que eu vou tomar banho.

- Tudo bem.

Tenten correu para o banheiro. Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro.

- Droga viu.

Tenten estava se ensaboando quando escutou um estalo.

- Meu Deus, eu não acredito que o chuveiro queimou. Dane-se. Vou tomar banho no frio mesmo.

Tenten terminou o banho e foi para o quarto. Vestiu uma saia jeans que ia um pouco acima da metade das coxas, uma blusinha de alcinhas rosa e uma sandália. Desceu para a sala.

- Vamos então Hinata?

- Uau, como você está bonita Tenten.

- Obrigada.

E assim, as duas saíram. Foram até uma lanchonete que havia ali perto. Chegaram lá e se sentaram em uma mesa que havia fora da lanchonete.

- Gostei do lugar – comentou Tenten.

- Eu venho aqui de vez em quando – disse Hinata.

Um moço simpático de aproximou das garotas.

- Olá, o que vocês vão querer?

- Bom, eu vou querer um suco de laranja e um x-burguer – disse Hinata, em seguida virando-se para Tenten – e você?

- O mesmo que você.

O rapaz anotou os pedidos e se afastou.

- Tenten, o que você tem?

- Nada não.

- Bom, se você não quiser falar, tudo bem.

- Agora eu quero falar!

- Mas agora EU não quero saber.

- Mas eu vou falar assim mesmo!

- Então fala logo.

- Ah... Esquece.

- Affe.

Logo o rapaz chegou com os lanches e os sucos. Distribuiu e se retirou.

- Estão com uma cara boa – disse Tenten, enquanto pegava o lanche e dava uma mordida. Logo os dois pratos já estavam vazios.

- Já ia me esquecendo do suco – Tenten pegou o copo de suco mas, ao tirar o copo da mesa, o copo escorregou de sua mão, fazendo o liquido cair na sua roupa.

- Eu não acredito – disse Tenten, estática.

- Tenten, o que você fez? – perguntou Hinata, enquanto olhava incrédula para Tenten.

- Ah, é que eu estava com calor e resolvi me refrescar com suco de laranja – disse a garota, sarcástica.

- Toma, pega – Hinata jogou uma toalhinha para Tenten, que a pegou rapidamente e começou a se limpar.

- O que mais falta acontecer para o meu dia ficar completo?

Quando Tenten terminou de falar isso, Hinata aprontou para a porta da lanchonete. Imediatamente Tenten se virou e viu Naruto e Neji vindo na direção deles.

- Pronto! Agora sim o meu dia esta completo! – disse Tenten, com um riso amargo.

- Olá garotas – cumprimentou Naruto – não sabia que vocês também estariam aqui.

- E se nós soubéssemos que vocês viriam não teríamos vindo – murmurou Tenten, porem só Hinata ouviu.

- É... Oi Naruto – cumprimentou Hinata, sem graça.

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso, fazendo com que Hinata corasse.

- Fiquei sabendo que aqui neste lugar, quando da oito horas, eles apagam as luzes e começam a tocar umas musicas agitadas e sabe ali – Naruto apontou para um espaço vazio – serve como pista de dança.

- Legal – comentou Hinata – mas, que horas são?

Naruto ia olhar no relógio quando as luzes se apagaram.

- Bom, creio que seja oito horas.

Uma musica agitada começou a tocar e um globo de luzes começou a girar.

- É... Hinata?

Hinata se virou para Naruto.

- Sim?

- Você quer dançar?

Imediatamente Hinata ganhou um tom avermelhad mas, para a sorte dela, Naruto não podia ver por causa do escuro.

- É...

- Vai logo dançar com ele Hinata – Tenten deu um empurrão em Hinata.

- É... tudo bem – disse Hinata, sorrindo.

E assim, os dois foram para a pista de dança.

- Sozinha e abandonada, que legal – Tenten disse, para si mesma.

- Por que esta sozinha?

- Pronto! Era só o que me faltava.

- Calma Tenten. Só vim te fazer companhia.

- Você veio me irritar, isso sim.

- Eu?

- Não, minha avó. Neji, você adora me irritar.

- Não é verdade – Neji fez uma cara de ofendido – eu não adoro de irritar.

- Ah não?

- Não – Neji sorriu de canto – eu amo te irritar.

- Chato.

- Fresca.

- Metido.

- Patricinha.

- Idiota.

- Também te adoro, ta?

- Vai fazer alguma coisa de útil e para de me amolar.

- Eu estou fazendo alguma coisa de útil, que é te amolar.

- Neji, vai tomar...

- Um suco? Claro que eu vou! – Neji começou a rir.

- Seu... Seu... SEU SEM GRAÇA!

- Estressa não.

- Eu não estou estressada.

- Não, sou eu.

- Neji, some da minha frente antes que eu perca a paciência.

- E alguma vez você teve paciência?

Tenten enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Neji, vou contar até três pra você sumir da minha frente. Um, dois e Três.

Tenten levantou a cabeça e Neji não estava mais ali.

- Não é que funcionou? – disse Tenten, sorridente.

Olhou em baixo da mesa para ver se ele não estava escondido, mais quando levantou a cabeça, viu Neji sentado na cadeira a sua frente. Tenten fingiu estar chorando.

- Chora não.

- Por que você voltou? – rosnou Tenten.

- Eu só fui até aquela garota pegar o telefone dela – Neji apontou para uma menina loira.

- Devia ter ficado por lá.

- Credo garota, como você é chata.

- E você irritante.

- Você estressa a toa.

- Não é a toa não. Você ia gostar que alguém ficasse te irritando?

- É... Não – Neji sorriu.

- Chega – Tenten se levantou – estou indo embora. Fala pra Hinata que eu já fui.

- Eu não vou falar nada.

- Ótimo, não fale.

- Estava tão legal te irritar.

- E iria ser tão legal ver você com um olho roxo.

Neji perdeu a fala e sorriu.

- Chato.

Tenten dirigiu-se a porta e foi embora. Ainda teve tempo de ver Neji se amassando com uma garota.

- Coitada daquela garota – murmurou Tenten para si, depois balançou a cabeça e foi embora.

* * *

**Pronto!**

**Sinceramente, até que gostei de escrever o dia ruim da Tenten xD**  
**Se bem que ainda não acabou...**  
**Enfim, deixem reviews \ô/**

**Ja ne **


End file.
